Perfect Chemistry
by teamrenesmee88
Summary: Laycee Dawson's life seems picture perfect. She is the daughter of two famous people, the most popular girl in high school, and stunningly beautiful. It isn't until she meets Jacob Black, however, that she realizes how much her life was missing. But there is a lot that Laycee doesn't know about Jacob. Will their love survive? A Renesmee and Jacob love story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the start to my new story about Jacob and his imprintee(: **Review Review Review!** let me know what y'all think!

* * *

Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you...

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, blasting the song Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, aka my favorite singer. I yawned and unwillingly forced myself to wake up enough to hit the snooze button. Today was the first day of my junior year of high school, yippee. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like school, I just wish that it was the first day of my senior year, not my junior. I kind of just wanted high school to be over with already. Many of my classmates would probably find that ironic, however, since I am technically one of the most popular girls in school, but to be honest, I don't care about popularity.

I sighed, pushing the sheets off of me and sitting up. I ushered up enough energy to jump off my bed and go to my lavish walk in closet to find something to wear. I decided to keep it simple and go with a black v-neck and ripped flare jeans that were way too long, dragging on the floor as I walked. I then preceded to the door at the back of my closet, opening it carefully because I just got an earful from my maid, Stella, for slamming it open and her having to repair the damage I had left on the wall. This part of my closet held all my accessories and shoes. I walked over to the jewelry section and picked up two different sizes of stud diamonds, placing the larger size diamond in my first ear piercing and the smaller one in my second, newest piercing. I then walked over to all the shoes, and settled on a simple pair of black flip-flops. Before leaving, I grabbed my green and blue "limes up" Vera Bradley hipster bag to add a little color to my outfit.

Just as I was closing the door to my main closet, I heard my I-phone vibrating in the corner, on top of my desk, plugged into its charger like it always is at night. I walked over to where my phone was and picked it up. The word "Mom" lit up the screen. I think I'll just let her leave a voicemail, not wanting to have to deal with her this early in the morning. I waited about a minute before she was through leaving a message and dialed my voicemail.

"Hey honey!" was the first thing I heard. Ugh, her voice was way too cheerful; it made me want to vomit. And since when does seeing your daughter only like five times a year allow for you to call her your 'honey'? "I just wanted to call and say have a great first day of high school. Gosh you're getting so old!" I seriously wonder if she could tell me my age if I asked her, and her actually get it right. Highly unlikely... "Oh Laycee, I've just been so busy lately with the press and the appearances and the _constant_ photo shoots." She said, drawing out the word 'constant'. Wow, you're a top model that travels around the world, your life must be so hard. "I have to go though, can't keep the fans waiting. Mwah, mwah, love yah!" Gag. I would bet you anything that Stella called my moms manager telling her to remember to record a voicemail for me that would be sent on the first day of school. I have to remember to thank her for that.

Stella was sort-of-kind-of like my mom. She was here almost every day making dinner for me, cleaning the house, and other maid things. She was more than a maid, however. My mother is a very successful model and is constantly traveling around the world for events, appearances, photo shoots, and more, while my father is the cooperate executive president of one of the biggest law industries in the world. They both only make appearances in my life on holidays, or if Oprah wants to do a 'At home with the Dawson's' episode! So since my parents are never home, and they basically leave me in this mansion all by myself, Stella has kind of become my new mother, or caretaker as I should say. She isn't completely like a mother, though, she doesn't complain when I throw crazy house parties or have sleepovers every night or trash the house. It's just nice, however, to have someone looking out for you; someone that you always know is going to be there.

I realized I was running late when the warning alarm went off on my phone, making me aware that I only have fifteen minutes before Kelly, my best friend, was going to pick me up for school. We decided that since this is the first year both of us can drive, that Kelly would pick me up every morning and we would drive together, since I am right on her way to school.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face with my favorite pineapple scented 'morning burst' face-wash. I then moved to the vanity area in my bathroom to put my makeup on and do something with my hair. For my makeup, I went for the natural-yet-still-looks-like-you-have-makeup-on look, applying foundation, a little concealer, mascara, eye liner, blush and some lip gloss to give my lips some shine. I decided to keep my hair natural by pulling the top layer of it back and putting in a sparkly black hair clip. Apparently everyone was jealous of my hair, at least that's what everyone says, because it is naturally curly, but not gross curly, like I just spent an hour in the bathroom doing my hair curly. Honestly, my hair was probably my favorite thing about myself, not bragging or anything. I moved on to spray my favorite perfume from Victoria's Secret, 'Pure Seduction', that kind of had a summery smell, on me and finally looked at the completed view of myself in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall next to the vanity area. I nodded to myself, and just in time it seems, because the next thing I heard was the sound of my impatient best friend honking the horn obnoxiously. I grabbed my phone and vera Bradley side-bag/book-bag before running down the steps that led to the first floor. Before I left, however, I remembered to sprawl out a quick note to Stella: "Stel, thanks for reminding my mom about my first day! Love you! –Laycee."

"Ok, ok!" I said to Kelly, who was still frantically honking the horn, as I got into her car.

"Well I'm sorry, Melanie doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said, referring to her new two door Jeep her parents had gotten her for her 16th birthday. It was this whole big deal with her parents, because her parents wanted her to get a hard top because it was safer, but she said that the only cool and socially acceptable jeeps are the ones with no roofs. Who would've known?

"Here." Kelly said, handing me a Starbucks Coffee cup.

"Caramel Cappuccino?" I asked her.

"Duh?!" She replied. Kelly and I had been best friends since I moved here freshman year, which is probably the sole reason for my popularity. Kelly was one of those girls that demanded attention when she walked into the room. Guys were captivated by how completely hot she was, and girls were captivated by how she was so cool, all the time. She always had the best comebacks and knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"Thanks girl!" I said, reaching for the stereo and turning on 99.5 Highway Country. Here in Ocean City Maryland country music wasn't widely accepted, until Kelly and I had a recent and sudden obsession with it fueled by our recent and sudden obsession with Hunter Hays. Now that Kelly and I loved it, the entire student body at OCM public school was in love with it as well.

"I like it." Kelly stated, eyes still on the road.

"What?" I asked, confused, looking out onto the road to see what had peeked her interest.

"The outfit." She said, as if I should have known what she was referring to from the start, "It's simple yet sexy," she started, pointing to the low rise of my v-neck and the upper sides of my boobs slightly visible. "The holes in the jeans say, 'not trying to hard' but they are so in. The Vera Bradley bag brings in that pop of color making it totally not boring, and the clip just ties everything together perfectly."

"Um wow, thanks." I said, surprised by the flow of compliments I just got from Kelly. Usually when Kelly gave compliments it was to herself. I know she sounds like a bitch, and she kind of is, but she's real. She's open about being a bitch and never bails on plans that we make, and completely follows the rule 'sisters before misters', which I greatly appreciate since she has a lot of misters. She was just Kelly, that's the best way to describe her. There really isn't anyone out there like Kelly Stein.

"No problem bestie." She said, smiling at me and turning up the radio so we could sing along to 'Take a Little Ride' by Jason Aldean. We had decided that this was our favorite partying song because it was just so upbeat and slutty at the same time.

Right as the song was ending we pulled into our high school. OCM was the Ocean City Maryland public school and was pretty huge since this was a big town. When I had first moved here I had been enrolled at Radford, a private high school about a mile from OCM, but then I met Kelly. Kelly and I became totally inseparable and I just couldn't imagine starting my high school life without her, so I convinced my parents to enroll me in the public school under one condition, I had to be in all honors maintaining an A average. Maintaining an A average wasn't very hard for me. School had always been pretty easy for me; in fact, the only class that I ever had a problem with was Chemistry with Mr. Sanders. I swear to god Mr. Sanders purposefully tried to fail me. In all honesty, I don't think my parents even saw my report card, and they probably don't even know about the B I got in Biology. They haven't said anything if they did. I don't think my parents even really care about what school I go to or the grades I get. They just don't want word passing around that the daughter of Natalia and Robert Dawson is a flunking looser. Even though I don't think they have any idea, I am retaking Chemistry this year, just to be sure. I don't think that will be a problem, though, since it's the only average level class I'm taking.

"Ha!" Kelly yelled as she just barely missed a head on collision with another car trying to park in the same spot as us. She then proceeded to flick them off as they drove away.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her, grabbing my book-bag and stepping out of the car.

"You seriously need to have more fun in your life." Kelly said, sticking her tongue out at me before exiting the car. "Love yah baby! Be good while mommy is at school!" she said patting the back of her car as we passed.

I shook my head at her and laughed. "Sometimes I seriously wonder about you."

"Don't they all?" She asked in an over dramatic voice flipping her hair. I laughed again and she joined in this time.

Kelly and I stopped by the front office to pick up our schedules as soon as we entered school, quickly finding our basic group of friends and comparing schedules. Turns out I have one class with Kelly, fifth period PE. Kelly wasn't too happy about that, but at least it was last period so we won't be gross all day! We were all basically happy with our schedules because pretty much all of us had the same lunch, lunch B. Lunch B and C were the best lunches because lunch A ate really early and lunch D ate really late, so it is best to have a lunch somewhere in the middle. As far as the rest of my classes, I am taking honors or advanced classes in everything academic, so none of my close friends are in my classes. That kind of sucks but doesn't worry me at all because everyone already knows my name and I pretty much can talk to anyone. My schedule looks good except for one period; first period, and guess who it is; Chemistry with Mr. Sanders. Yay. I'm kind of bummed about Chemistry! It's the only class that I could have had with my friends, since it's the average science class that an 11th grader would be taking, and I still don't have the class with them. Now that I think about it though, most of my friends are in the lower classes or repeating their failed classes from last year. Sorry, that's what happens when your friends with the party girls.

By the time I had talked to my friends, compared our first day outfits, gone to my locker, and made it to first period, I was about a minute late to class. Good job Laycee, way to start out on Mr. Sander's good side!

I tired to use the back door and sneak in without him noticing, but apparently today was not my lucky day.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Dawson." Mr. Sanders greeted me. Busted.

"Sorry, I was just so excited about getting to your class that I forgot my notebook and had to go back and get it." I said, with fake sorrow and a hint of humor in my voice. The whole class laughed, partly because when I told a joke people were suppose to laugh, and also because I was known for cracking jokes at the teacher with the least sense of humor in the entire school.

"Your hilarious. So what would you prefer? Tardy for being late or detention for being such a jokester?" he asked, completely serious.

"Ok." I said while rolling my eyes and taking a seat in the back of the room, knowing he didn't actually want an answer.

"Shall we begin?" he asked the class. We all moaned in response. "And you can put that enthusiastic energy to good use by copying the notes on the board." Everyone moaned again. "Yes, yes, I know you love it so much, but could you please try to contain yourselves?"

I went to pick up my pen to start copying down what was on the board into my science notebook when I realized, I actually did forget to bring a pen to class!

"Shit." I whispered under my breath, placing my head in my hands and beginning to rub my temples with my fingers. This was possibly the worst start to any school year ever.

I heard a low chuckle next to me. I removed my hands from my face and turned my head so that I could look at the person sitting next to me. Holy shit. This guy is seriously the hottest guy ever. He was tall, dark and tan and had huge muscles. I have for sure, never seen him in school before. He must be new.

"Here." He said, holding out a black B.I.C. pen for me. He had a slight smile on his lips, which made me want to smile as well.

"Thanks." I said, taking the pen and finally looking into his eyes. When our eyes met, something changed. I can't describe it exactly. It was like he was looking through me, like something changed about him and he looked different. I'm not complaining, whatever had just happened had made him seem way hotter than he already was, and I didn't even think that was possible.

"Um, I'm Laycee Dawson" I said, trying to break the silence while continuing to look at his eyes. He seemed to snap out of it finally and smiled at me. I smiled back. He just had one of those smiles that caused you to smile as well.

"Jacob Black." He said referring to himself, holding his hand out for me. I took his hand into mine to shake and was surprised by how warm he was. His hand was big and ruff, yet gentle and simple. I don't know why, but it seemed that I was taking in everything about Jacob, every little part of him, like he was the most important person in the world.

"Miss. Dawson!" I heard Mr. Sanders say loudly. He must have been calling on me and trying to get my attention but I was too mesmerized by Jacob Black to take much notice.

"Oh, um." I quickly scanned the board of the chemistry problem he was working on, "um 2C4H10 + 13O2 - 8Co2 + 10H20 which is combustion." I stated, happy that it had been a rather easy problem he had been working on.

"That is correct." He said, saying "amazingly" under his breath, thinking that I could not read his lips. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jacob. He cocked one eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Pretty and smart." He said, nodding his head with satisfaction. I chuckled and blushed. Laycee what the hell are you doing? You have never blushed for any guy before. You always keep your cool. Pull yourself together!

"Well, not really." I started, "I'm repeating Chemistry this year. I'm fine with the easy stuff, but once we really get into it I kinda start to fall apart." He laughed at the last part.

"So did you fail?" he asked with amusement on his face.

"Not exactly." I said. He looked at me, signifying for me to continue. "I got a B." He laughed.

"Oh and B's are just so unacceptable?" He said while laughing.

"I'm good at science." I said suddenly self-conscious. What if he wasn't into smart girls? Shit!

"For some reason I don't think that's the only thing your good at." He said, letting the smile he'd been holding in erupt on his face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his comment, facing forward in my chair.

The rest of the class period was a mix between commanding myself to pay attention and stealing sideways glances at Jacob through the corner of my eye. There were a few times when we both looked at each other at the same time and we awkwardly smiled and turned our attention towards Mr. Sanders. Does that mean that he is watching me too? Oh dear god, hopefully.

Finally the bell rang, signifying the end of class.

"Ok ladies and gents, don't forget to grab your homework as well as a textbook on your way out!' He said. The class moaned again. Who the hell gives homework on the first day of school Mr. Sanders, oh apparently you!

I picked up my pen about to hand it back over to Jacob.

"Don't worry about it." He said before I could even offer it to him. I smiled in appreciation before grabbing my notebook and standing up.

"So, what's your next class?" He asked me as we were walking to the front of the room.

"Um, Lantern with Mrs. Kennedy." I answered while picking up a textbook and writing the book number 154 next to my name on Mr. Sanders textbook claim sheet.

"What's that? Some kind of extra curricular?" Jacob asked, with a smile on his lips. Oh shit! I had forgotten that he was new here. Laycee why the hell are you acting so fucking dumb around him?

"It's basically AP language arts." I said to him.

"Damn, I didn't even know they offered AP language arts." He said, laughing. I laughed with him, responding with a lame "yeah" because being around him made it tricky for me to think of something, no, ANYTHING, intelligent to say.

He began walking to the left, still with me. "Well I gotta go." I said, motioning towards the right where my locker was located.

"Aren't you going to the senior hallway?" he asked, clearly confused. The senior hallway was where all the senior lockers were located. Crap, what if he didn't want an immature Junior; he only was interesting in senior girls?

"W-Well I'm a junior." I replied.

"Wow." He said, shaking his head, "You really are making me feel like an idiot today." He said, laughing. I laughed as well. Well that makes two of us...

"See you around Laycee Dawson." He said, smiling at me as he turned and walked to the left.

"Um, bye." I said a little too late, sure that he hadn't herd me. Seriously I needed to get a hold of myself today.

"Oh Laycee!" Kelly screamed, walking up to me, looping her arm into my arm. "OMG I have so much to tell you! So you know about Chelsea and Tyler hooking up? Well apparently..." Kelly continued to go on into an elaborate story that I would probably regret not listening to later, but right now I couldn't focus on gossip. I couldn't even focus on Kelly. I was so busy replaying every single moment that I had just spent with Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter! Things have been crazy lately with school starting. I promise I'll write more often! Please Please Please **read and review **this and my other story "Lost Without You; A Jacob and Renesmee Love Story. Love yah(:

* * *

It turns out I should have been paying attention to the story Kelly was telling me because by the end of her rampage, there was a girls night sleepover planned at my house tonight. I couldn't even try and fight my way out of it because then she would realize that I had been completely ignoring her throughout our entire conversation, adding a random "Mhm" and "Oh really?" when I deemed necessary.

"So what class do you have next?" Kelly asked, the first question that required an actual answer.

"Lantern with Kennedy." I said, giving her a look to signify my annoyance. Mrs. Kennedy was one of the oddest teachers in the entire school. She was a, 'I don't believe in chairs, light some candles' kind of teacher. Once I reached my locker I waved goodbye to Kelly who continued to walk forward. She responded by blowing me a kiss and confidently walking on. I hadn't yet memorized my locker combination so I dug around in my purse for my schedule. Once I found it I put the numbers 01-22-13 into my locker and opened it easily. I replaced my chemistry notebook with my Lantern notebook and then shut my locker, pre-setting it this time so I didn't have to worry about the combination later. I turned and saw my friend Brooke walking down the hallway. I picked up my speed a little to catch up with her.

"Hey girl!" I said, slightly bumping her from behind. For a moment she looked startled, then she realized it was me who had snuck up on her and a wide smile grew across her face.

"Lace!" She said, squealing, while throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like forever! How have you been?"

"Great! How was your summer at boot camp?" I asked, chuckling. About a week into summer, Brooke was caught drinking at a party. Her parents completely freaked, opting to send her to live with her distant cousins on their farm.

She rolled her eyes. "Lovely. I just loved waking up to the smell of animal shit in the morning, and having to clean it all up at the crack of dawn."

"You should have snuck out and came to live with me."

Brooke laughed. "If only..." she started but never finished. We both smiled at each other and continued on. I really enjoyed spending time with Brooke. She was one of those people that didn't feel the need to fill up silences with meaningless words. That doesn't mean, however, that she didn't know how to have a good time. She was also one of my favorite people to party with because she didn't get sloppy drunk, falling and throwing up everywhere, like most of my friends did.

"Hey, so Kel invited some people over my house tonight; total girl's night, no bullshit. You should come!" I said to her. I figured that if there was no way of calling this thing off, I might as well extend the invitation.

"Awe, thanks for the offer!" She said, seeming genuinely touched that I had offered, "But I'll have to check with the parental figures. Wouldn't want to get in trouble during my first week home, now would we?" She asked, not intending for me to answer. I smiled in understanding.

"Well this is my stop." I said, finally reaching room number 214. We said our goodbyes and I slipped into class, actually not late this time! I sat down in a seat next to some of my friends: Malorie, Ashlee, Megan, and Brittany. They weren't in my immediate friend group, and Kelly would often poke fun at me for being such good friends with them, but they were in all my advanced classes with me. Actually, I had grown rather fond of them. They were all pretty, stuck-up sometimes, but nice enough. When you spend almost every class period with these people, you learn to tolerate them, and even like them.

"-so hot." I caught the end of whatever Brittany had been saying a second ago.

"Who is?" I asked, joining the conversation immediately.

"The three new guys." Megan answered while adjusting the books on her desk so that they were in a perfect pile.

"Apparently, there all, like related or something." Brittany added. Sometimes I wondered how Brittany was in all advanced classes. People have said that she just tries to act dumb, but is really smart. I personally think that she just tried too hard to be accepted into another group other than the brainiacs.

"I didn't know there were three new guys this year." I said, feeling rather dumb for stating the obvious. I managed to see Ashlee roll her eyes when she thought I wasn't looking. I knew what she was thinking, _Wow, Laycee Dawson didn't know something before everyone else did. That's a first._

"Yeah," Brittany continued, unfazed, "One's name is Seth-"

"He's a cutie." Malorie piped in, speaking for the first time. The other three girls nodded enthusiastically, obviously agreeing with her statement.

"Then there's this guy named, Quil-" Brittany continued.

"The muscular, mysterious, stands in the background kind of guy." Ashlee added. I replied with an approving nod of the head.

"But then there's Jacob-" Brittany said with a dreamy look on her face. I automatically straightened and moved in closer at the sound of his name.

"Gosh, what I wouldn't do for a man like that..." Megan said, adding a wishful sigh at the end.

"That guy- lets just say I'd let him do _whatever_ he wanted to do to me." Malorie said.

"Are you kidding me, I'd pay him to do me!" Ashlee said, which caused everyone, including her, to burst out in a fit of laughter. Everyone, expect for me.

"Wow, you've taken pathetic wannabe slut to a new level." I said to Ashlee. The entire group immediately stopped laughing, looking shocked for a second. Shit. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Why did I say that? They all turned away from me, facing forward, quiet. Ashlee looked like someone had just killed her puppy. Fuck. I wasn't like Kelly, or any of my other friends for that matter; I was rarely mean to people, and if I was it usually was in response to someone being mean to me or someone else. I don't know why I snapped at them. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't gone to bed until around 3 am last night, maybe it was just a result from my bad day, or maybe I had, had a sudden deep pang of jealousy over them talking about Jacob. For some reason I felt that he was mine, and didn't want anyone else talking to him, talking about him, or even thinking about him. The sound of Megan, Brittany, Ashlee and Malorie speaking about him being with them made me want to punch them in the face, stab them over a hundred times, and rip their hearts out. It must be the lack of sleep.

* * *

By the time fifth period rolled around, I had managed to accomplish nothing but daydreaming about Jacob. I honestly have an obsession. I imagine myself telling Kelly about this and her joking with me that there are professionals that can help people like me. At this moment, I don't think that's too far from the truth.

I saw Kelly a few paces ahead of me and sped up to catch up with her. "Hey!" I said reaching her, while hip bumping her from the side.

"Hey best friend!" She beamed back at me! She then made a gesture with her eyes to her left, opting me to look to where she was directing me. I looked past her and saw a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy next to her. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew that blonde haired, blue-eyed boy all too well. For about a year now all my friends have been trying to set Mike, aka: blonde hair blue eyes, and I up together. Saying that we would make "such a cute couple!" and that "Our babies would be like flawless!" I, on the other hand, didn't find anything even remotely attractive about this guy. He was tall, had an average muscular figure, a big nose, and spent half of his life outside of school drunk, while the other half was spent inside the school living with shades and complaining about a headache. Honestly, if this guy wasn't popular, Kelly would think he was such a low life. But that's Kelly for you, blinded by outward appearances and reputation.

"Hey L." he said, raising his hand and giving me a small wave. Ugh, yuck. I hated the name L, and I always told him that too, not that he seemed to care.

"Um, hey." I replied, letting my blatant lack of interest show. "So Kel, what time are you coming over?"

"Probably late. Oh, and guess what!" She yelled back at me. I waited, knowing that she didn't actually want me to guess, not that she would have let me anyways. "Mike is going to be there too!"

"I heard it's going to be epic." Mike said. What was going to be epic? It took me a moment to fully understand what Kelly and him were implying, but when I understood, I couldn't even try and suppress my annoyance.

"Oh, really? Who'd you hear that from? Because it certainly wasn't me since I thought I was having a few girls over for a movie night tonight." I said, looking strait at Kelly as I said these words. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"In a bad mood are we?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. Every cell in my body wanted to just scream at her for having a party at my house when she promised it was going to be no bullshit. I couldn't, though, because I should have been expecting this.

"Never mind." I said, looking straight ahead and walking on. My mood had defiantly worsened with this new information, but Kelly didn't notice. She continued walking along and talking to me and blonde hair blue eyes like nothing had happened. I wonder, does she try and be this dense, or is that just her. It must be just her.

When we entered the gym, many of the other students had taken their seats among the bleachers at the far end of the gym. Mike, Kelly and I followed suite, choosing the top seat at the very back of the bleachers.

"-to get fucked up..." I caught Mike in midsentence, shaking my head and turning away, not wanting to listen to him talk about whatever the hell he was saying. I looked toward the door and saw Peyton Briars, one of my friends, just entering. I quickly waved her over.

"Hey!" she said, giving me a hug before she took her seat next to me.

"Hey!" I said smiling and returning the hug. Personally, I thought Peyton was awesome. She was wearing a gold, beaded headband that sat on her forehead and went all the way around her head, a flowy white see through shirt with a bandeau, and blue and yellow flowered pants. Her style and personality was so rock, inde, vintage, hipster, surfer girl that you couldn't help but look at her and want to be her.

"Seriously you look like a picture right now." I said, giving her a giant smile as I said it.

"Awe thanks Laycee! So do you, but you always do!" I smiled in appreciation and turned towards the teacher who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get everyone's attention and quiet us down. After about a minute or so she finally managed to get the class under control.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Tilson. This is 5th period PE. If that's not where your suppose to be then you can exit the way you came in." she stated matter of factly. When no one left Mrs. Tilson nodded. "Alright then, lets take attendance." Mrs. Tilson called out many names, some to which I waved to or smiled at when they were called because I hadn't seen them all summer and had no idea they were in this class.

"Laycee Dawson?" she asked.

"Here."

"Oh well, well. Laycee, honey how are you doing?" She asked. Mrs. Tilson has been the cheer varsity coach for as long as anyone can remember, and she was damn good at it, considering we've won states every year since before I was even born, and always placed in top 5 at nationals.

"I'm good. How are you?" I replied, trying to be friendly, but not wanting her to bring up cheer. I had cheered on varsity as a freshman, which was something that had never happened at this school. Apparently I had quit do to 'prier personal commitments' that I had to attend to. At least, that's what the school thought.

"Well I'd be better if I knew you were trying out for the team this year!" she stated, smiling. Too late.

"Um, yeah." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry I'll work on her." Kelly piped up from beside me. That response seemed to satisfy Mrs. Tilson because she nodded, looked down and continued reading off names. I looked over and smiled an appreciative smile at Kelly. She smiled back then turned and continued to talk to Mike.

"Oh, and it seems we have a new student!" Mrs. Tilson added, "Is there a Jacob Black here?" What? I jumped at the sound of his name and craned my neck to try and get a look at him.

"Here" I heard him reply.

"Hey, do you know him?" Peyton asked, sensing my change in moods immediately.

"Um, I met him in um- Chemistry." I said, mustering up enough self-control to act like I wasn't having an eternal panic attack at the moment. Peyton nodded and turned to face the class again.

"Well I don't have anything else for you, so free period!" Tilson said, giving a smile and walking over to her laptop by a desk that she set up for herself in the hallway leading into the gym.

By the time gym was over, I had not once seen Jacob Black. Sad, I know. All the guys in the class had opted to leave the new gym that we had all been sitting in, and go play a pickup basketball game in the old gym upstairs. Finally the bell rang to signify the end of the day, and Peyton, Kelly, Mike and I walked out of the gym. For once I was actually involved in their conversation, since it was about the trip to West Palm Beach Florida that Kelly and about 50 of my friends had been planning for junior year spring break ever since last year when my parents bought a mansion there.

"We seriously should-" Mike started.

"See you guys!" I said, pulling Kelly towards her car, and cutting mike off midsentence. Ha. Take that blonde hair blue eyes.

"Bye!" Peyton called back happily. Mike gave a slightly annoyed wave and kept on walking.

"Well that was rude." Kelly said right after closing her door.

"I can't help it. Mike just brings out my rudeness." I replied, turning on the radio. We sang the entire way to my house, even to the songs we didn't know, using "do do or la la la" for the lyrics. We stopped at the gate outside my house and Kelly slammed her face against her window while smiling. The gate attendant, Marvin, lightly laughed before opening the gate and letting us in.

"Thanks honey muffins." I said, kissing her on the cheek and getting out of the car.

"See you tonight!" she said, speeding away at a much faster speed than she should have been going.

I began to finish my summer reading for Lantern, which I still hadn't accomplished in hopes that I wouldn't have that class until 2nd trimester. Once I finished only a few hours had passed. It was now 5:30. I decided to take a quick shower and then drive out to The Mustard Seed and pick up some salad to go. Before I left I made sure to stop and tell Marvin that he didn't need to work tonight, and to leave the gate open. He nodded, knowing that I meant that he needed to leave because I was having a party.

* * *

It was now 8 o'clock, as I was pulling onto the street that led to my house. Kelly called me and said that everyone wasn't going to be over until at least 9, so I ate and then did some shopping to pass the time. It wasn't long before I began to hear the familiar beat of overly loud music coming through my car, and shaking the ground. I also noticed the excessive line of cars that were parked all the way down my street and put two and two together. Oh no. My house was filled with people. I honestly, couldn't even see any grass on the lawn so many people were there. There were people on the balconies and girls making out on the porch with a group of guys screaming their heads of while watching intently. There's no way I am going to be able to drive my car into the garage. I drove past my house and parked in the street behind my house, walking through the woods to get to the backyard of my house. Holy shit. I was going to kill Kelly. My entire backyard was full of people. I heard the sounds of crashes coming from inside my house. God only knows what was going on in there. There was a four, no five, no six-some going in the hot tub for everyone to see. Lovely. I pushed my way through the crowd, shrugging of lame attempts to get with me from drunk guys slurring their words. I entered my house and scanned my surroundings. I discovered that people were just as drunk inside as they were outside. I tried to make it to the stairs, not in the mood for a party this big, but there was a crowd of people circling around two guys fist fighting. I looked around and spotted the back of Kelly's hair in the living room. She was talking to this guy Porter Abrahm that rumor has it wanted to hook up with her. I walked right up to her, not able to contain my anger and grabbed her extensions, pulling her back with me.

"Ouch! Hey!" She screamed, not knowing it was me. I pulled her to a corner of the kitchen, one of the only places I saw in the house that only had a few people who would be lucky enough to hear me go nuts.

"What the hell?" She asked, realizing it was me who had dragged her across the house.

"What the hell?" I mimicked her. "Kelly what the fuck did you do?" I asked her, screaming.

"What do you mean? You knew this was happening tonight." She said, annoyed.

"No, you said, 'don't worry Lace, everyone's going to be over at 9 at the earliest, and nothing cray cray.'" I said, quoting what she said while mocking her. "If I had known that people were going to be over earlier I would have had the upstairs locked and the valuables put away like I always do!"

"I'm not fucking dealing with this right now." She said turning to walk away.

"You're not dealing with this, this is my fucking house!" I screamed a little too loudly at her, causing many people in the kitchen to look to me with a questioning gaze. Kelly, however, didn't turn around. She kept on walking right back to Porter and picked up where she left off. Ugh, I let out a sigh of disgust and turned away. I was so not in the mood to party. I walked around to bar and took the stairs next to it upstairs. Once in my room I decided not to lock the door because the stairs next to the bar are like hidden in plane view. They were a set of stairs that were behind a door that held storage, which were easily overlooked if you did not know they were there. I heard a slight bang and turned my head to see a guy and a girl drunk off their asses sloppily coming through the other door to my bedroom and making their way to my bed.

"Nope, out." I said matter of factly, rushing over and ushering them out. They were too fucked up to argue with me, instead they followed my direction and left. Once they were out I slammed the door and locked it, because this door was directing in the hallway upstairs, and I wasn't really in the mood to watch two drunk's have sex on my newly washed bed-sheets.

I walked over to my bed and sprawled out on it. Taking a deep breath. The music was still loud, but was a lot easier to zone out, considering my bedroom was on the third floor of the house, and the base music was on the first floor. I began to rub my temples, noticing the headache that I had recently occured.

"Damn."

"Ah!" I screamed, jumping off my bed and staring at the person that had come into my room unnoticed. "Mike. What the fuck are you doing up here?" I asked, wondering how he found the secret stairs on the first floor to my bedroom. "Were you following me?"

"Yss. I ws as a matter of fact." He replied, slurring his words and taking a step closer to me. I backed away as he came towards me.

"I think you should leave." I said, thinking of the biggest exit strategy out of here.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked me, coming closer.

"Mike go." I said sternly, proud of myself for not backing down, even though I was starting to get a little freaked. Mike was drunk, and there's no telling what he would do when he was in this state.

"Ah, and thts when you espect me to go, isn it?" He asked, almost incomprehensively. "But no, you are a girl that wans to be chasd. And ths what I'm going to do." He took a few more steps closer. I tried to back up but hit my body against the wall behind he, not able to go anywhere. He took his opportunity and closed that gap between us. He put both his arms against that walls enclosing me. I tried to wiggle away but he moved closer, using his body weight to keep me against the wall.

"Mike what the fuck is wrong with you. Just go away." I said, annoyed and frightened at the same time.

"Cmon baby, don't you feel me? I want you." He said, running his hand up my body, slowing on my boobs, before placing his had behind my head and forcefully shoving it forward. I hit my lip on his mouth and tasted blood. He forced my mouth open with his and placed his tongue in my mouth. I thrashed against him, trying to break free, but was no match for his body strength. I was beginning to cry through breaths. I would do anything to get away from him right now. Just as his tongue slid farther back into my mouth I bit down as hard as I possibly could with his mouth keeping mine open on his tongue. He quickly disconnected himself from me.

"Ouch!" he screamed. Looking me up and down. His expression had changed; he now no longer looked drunk and horny, but angry. "You little bitch." I took this opportunity to try and escape, making it past one of his arms. He took his left arm and wrapped it around my hair, throwing my back against the wall.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain as my head hit the wall. I slid down the wall, trying to escape under him. He was drunk, his coordination had to be off. Well it turns out he wasn't as drunk as I thought. He leaned down and picked me up off the ground while holding my arms. Before I could react, his right hand drew back and he backhand slapped me across the face, sending me crashing into the dresser next to me. I cut my hand on a picture frame that broke in the process, causing me to cry out in pain. Before I could fall to the floor Mike grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. Now his whole body engulfed me.

"No, mike stop. Please stop. Stop. Stop!" I screamed at him. He acted like he didn't hear me. He pulled me even closer, so that there was no way of braking free. I heard the sound of his belt buckle as he sloppily tried to undo it.

"No don't!" I screamed taking my left foot and digging it into his.

"Supid fuckin cunt." He said, angrily. He grabbed my left arm and pulled it back causing a searing pain through my entire arm.

"Ow! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed, not knowing what to do. He let go of my arm and moved his hand back to his pants, me still screaming for him to stop.

"What the fu-" I heard Mike say, right before I felt him release me, causing all his body pressure to suddenly be off me. I lurched forward but stopped myself from falling by steadying myself on my side table. I turned and saw a person standing over Mike, punching him. Mike was putting up a fight, and even got one or two punches it, but it was clear that the other person was defiantly winning. He then picked up Mike by the collar and threw him half way across the room. The person was shacking now; it looked as through he was trying to control his temper.

"Get out of here." Oh no, I've heard that voice before. Actually, I have been obsessing over that voice lately. It was Jacob. Mike quickly got up off the floor, well, as quickly as a drunk person could, and ran out the door. It gave me great pleasure to hear him miss a few steps and go tumbling town until he stopped to continue walking.

Everything hurt, my lip was swollen, my eye was already beginning to bruise, there was a pounding headache from the force of my head hitting the wall, there were probably finger shaped bruises from where Mike had been holding my waist, and I'm pretty sure my left arm was out of socket for a second or two.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me, hesitantly taking a step towards me. When he saw that I didn't freak out he took a few more brave steps until he was right in front of me. I couldn't look at his face. I looked down and nodded. I tried to contain the tears that were threatening to come out of my body but I just couldn't. I opened my mouth to take a breath and instead let out a choked long sob. I then began to sob those gross ugly sobs that always make the person look like an idiot and sound like someone is in pain. I was still looking at the ground when I felt a pair of gentle hands wrap around my shoulders. I tensed up at the feeling of someone touching me, and the hands stopped, waiting. I released the tension and allowed Jacob to wrap his arms around me and pull me in. I let myself fall into him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and crying into it. He began to rub soft circles on my back that felt so good at that moment. I felt myself completely ruining his shirt with tears and runny mascara but I didn't care. Jacob didn't seem to care either. He continued to rub my back and even leaned down to whisper a "shh" in my ear at one point. I controlled myself enough to release my grip on his shirt and step away. Jacob kept his hands lightly on my back, as a means of comfort I suppose. I looked at him and noticed that there was a hand-sized circle of blood on his shirt. I picked up my own hand and saw that it was still bleeding badly, and there were pieces of glass in my hand. Jacob reached over and gently took my hand in his, being careful to not hurt me anymore than I already have been. His hand was a lot larger than mine, yet it still felt delicate. I looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows at me silently asking if it was ok. I nodded and let him examine my hand. He brought it up and looked, making a scrunched up face of what looked like anger and sadness at the same time.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked. That was only the second time he had spoken directly to me this entire time, so it shocked me again to hear his voice.

"Yeah there should be one under the sink." I replied, thinking about the time when Stella had demanded that I keep a first aid kit up here for emergencies, and complying but thinking that she was a worrywart. Jacob walked over and grabbed the first aid kit, setting it on the table by the windows while sitting in one of the chairs. I walked over and sat in the chair right across from him. He took out the tweezers and meticulously began removing pieces of glass from my hand. He was very gentle except for a few pieces here and there, which caused me to wince. He always stopped to look at me and make sure that I was ok, though. After he had removed all the glass he put peroxide on the cut, which burned but make it feel a little better after. He then went to apply the Neosporin. He used his own pointer and middle finger to apply it to the cut across my hand. His fingers were gentle and he took his time. Lastly, he took a bandage, which he tried to cut quickly with his hands, then he attempted using the scissors that they had in the kit, before finally just putting it into his mouth and biting it to get it to rip, which caused me to chuckle and him to smile at me. He placed my hand on the table in front of me and sat back, looking at me. I saw his eyes scan from my now swollen eye, protruding lip, and anywhere else that might have been injured.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked casually, like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. My response, however, surprised me more than anything.

"Sure." I replied without missing a beat. I didn't even have to think about my answer. I would go anywhere with Jacob Black, because with him, I felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Omg I am SOOOO sorry I haven't written in so long! I have just been so busy with my classes! Since it's winder break now I'll be trying to get as many chapters done as soon as possible for both my stories! Thanks love you guys(: **ps: review review review**

* * *

After Jacob had asked me on a walk, we left my room and traveled downstairs to the base of the party, ignoring the drunken teenagers falling all over themselves, and trying not to get puked on. Now we were walking along the side of the road, a safe distance away from my house. The sound of the music from the party still going on was now faded into a dull background noise that could only be heard if I listened for it.

Jacob was on my right and I was on his left. We had been walking together for what felt like a while without speaking to each other. But the weird thing was that it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. He was looking straight ahead, walking on, surveying his surroundings, peaking a glance at me from the corner of his eye every once in a while. I was more focused on the ground, willing my feet to move and not buckle under the pressure of what had just happened, or, almost happened to me. I was still so shocked about what Mike attempted to do, and if Jacob hadn't been there to save me, I would probably be being raped right now...

"Well I'll give her one thing, that friend of yours sure knows how to throw a party." Jacob said, breaking the silence and pulling me from my thoughts. Out of everything he could have said, he chose something like this. I smiled at him, internally thanking him for his attempt at humor at a time like this.

"She always has." I said, looking straight ahead, thinking of the first time Kelly had thrown a party in the summer after our eighth grade year. She told me that she had been invited to some high school parties by her older friends and knew what to do. She would handle everything; all she needed was my house. It took a little persuading, but eventually I gave in, making sure to lock away all the valuables and make the second and third floor completely off limits. That was the first party I had ever drank at. That was also the first party to ever be thrown at 1744 Stanningdale Drive, and the tradition lives on.

"How long have you known that girl anyways?" He asked, creating emphasis on the words 'that girl' clearly showing his distaste for her.

"Since I was 14." I replied, kicking a rock. He pursed his lips as to say something, but decided against it, looking down and lightly kicking a rock as well. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied. I gave him a look, signifying that I wanted him to tell me. He sighed, giving up. "It's just that you're a lot different than her is all."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. Kelly and I had the same friends, went to the same parties, and were best friends. We were actually very alike.

"From an outsiders perspective you might seem like twins." He said, "but it's the little things that set you apart from her." I looked at him questioningly. He continued, "Your different... In a good way!" He added when he saw the slightly horrified look on my face. It was never good when guys called you 'different'. "Your pretty and smart and don't try to hard. And you're, nice." I stayed quiet for a second, taking it all in.

"Thank you." I replied, looking straight at him. I sincerely meant it when I said it. No one in my life had ever actually said anything like that to me. It was usually my friends telling me I was hot, or funny, or tan. No one had ever spent that much time to complement me, and it coming from Jacob just made it mean that much more to me. He didn't respond. He just looked straight ahead, walking along. I looked at Jacob taking in his ornate yet simple features, he was just as beautiful as the first time I saw him in Chemistry-

"Shit!" I said aloud, "Shit shit shit."

"What?" Jacob asked, stopping and taking a step towards me, concern overwhelming his face.

"I totally forgot to do my chem homework." I said. He stepped back, shocked a little. A moment passed and I began to feel self-conscious. The silence was then broke, however, when Jacob bursted out into a fit of laughter. Oh great, now what did I do. He dropped his upper body down so he was almost kneeling from laughing so hard. I awkwardly stood there adding an awkward chuckle here and there when he would bring his gaze upward to meet mine. What felt like another full minute passed before he composed himself and stood up straight. My confusion must have shown on my face, for he laughed and shook his head at me.

"You're a weird girl Laycee Dawson."

"I try." I replied sarcastically. He laughed once more and then wrapped his right arm around my body, motioning me forward. I gave into his light shove and continued on. The heat his hand had radiated onto my back was still present for a while after he took his hand away. I peaked over at him from the corner of my eye, oh good god he is so hot. No hot isn't good enough. He is beautiful; absolutely beautiful. I looked away before he could catch me staring, but the slight smirk on his lips told me he had noticed my lust.

"So cheerleader I hear." He stated.

"Former cheerleader." I replied. He raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly, obviously having more to say about the subject.

"What?" I asked a little too loudly. He put his hands out as a sign of peace.

"I- I don't see it." He said slightly laughing still holding his hands out.

"Put your hands down." I said playfully shooing his hands away. "Well there's a reason why I'm not one anymore so you don't have to."

"Why?" He asked. I froze for a second, shocked. Usually if people asked me I'd make up some lame ass excuse, but with Jacob I felt like I had to be completely honestly all the time. Maybe it was due to the fact that he just basically saved my life.

"No reason." He obviously knew it was bullshit, but didn't pester me anymore about the subject.

I sighed, "My mom".

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." I said, cutting him off. "When I was 3 I started cheering. My mom was a cheerleader and it was always something that we did together, you know. And then um, after, after her career took off there wasn't any time for me I guess. And then it just wasn't fun anymore."

"So it was something your mom loved, not you."

"No, no. I loved it. I really did. But after a while it was just too much of a reminder at what I used to have."

"And what's that?"

I thought about it for a moment, trying to describe exactly what I lost when my mom hit it big and neither of my parents had time for me anymore. "A family."

"I get it. My mom died when I was young."

"I'm sorry." I said, showing my sincerity.

"Don't be. I get it, is all, I mean. There's still things to this day I can't bring myself to do, because they remind me of her too much."

"It's just different." I said, feeling a small sense of protectiveness. I had lived with my feelings, feelings that no one understood for so long, it almost felt violating for someone to understand.

"How?" Jacob asked puzzled.

"Because at least you knew your mom loved you. I mean at least it wasn't her choice to leave you." I sighed, "I have to live every day knowing that I'm not and will never be my parents first choice."

He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. It seemed like he was seeing into my soul almost. I looked back, attempting to see his. It took all of my efforts not to touch his beautiful face. I had overwhelming urges to just grab him and put my lips to his, but then reality set in and I realized how much of an idiot I probably looked right now.

"Wh-wh-what time is it?" I asked, clearly a little shaken from our encounter.

Jacob pulled out his phone and glanced at it. "Eleven."

"Seriously?"

"Looks like it."

"If this party is still going on when we get back I'm going to scream."

"That's fine. Just be sure to let me know before, so that I can keep a safe distance away."

"Are you kidding? I'll make sure I'm right next to you. I mean I have always wanted a deaf friend."

"Yeah, the whole Helen Keller thing is exactly what I look for in a 'BFF'". He said BFF funny and I laughed.

"No that's not the reason why I want one." I said laughing.

"Why then?"

"Because then you could basically spill your entire life's secrets to them and they wouldn't judge you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That shits deep."

I began laughing, and lightly punched him in the left arm. "Shut it!"

"Hey, hey, cool it princess." He said rubbing the spot where I had just hit him, pretending to be hurt. "That's no way to treat someone who just saved your life." He stuck his lower lip out like a little toddler and began to mope.

"Oh what a baby." I said laughing and walking on. Just then I heard it, the loud sound of something that was distinctly close. It was a car horn.

"Laycee!" Jacob screamed. I shut my eyes tight and froze. I felt Jacob pull me back and heard the sound of the car hitting something, my body I presumed. I just died. Maybe you don't feel pain when you die. Maybe I'll feel it later. Maybe...

"Laycee are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"What?" I asked back confused. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob just a fingernail away from my face. I looked to my right and saw a car not moving in the grass on the other side of the street. The side of the car was imprinted in, in what looked to be a hand shape.

"Wait. You, you. How? W- Wh- How did you? Di- did you?" I stammered.

"It's ok." He said to me, putting his hand on the side of my face to soothe me.

I was so confused, nothing seemed to make sense. The car had sounded so close, it had _been_ so close. How was I unshaken? "How did you do that?" I asked, still confused.

"Do what?"

Everything clicked for me then. The imprint of the hand on the car, the reason I hadn't been hurt. I suddenly found my voice. "You stopped the car. You, you pushed it away with your hand."

"Laycee you just went through a traumatic experience, the second one of the night if I may add, I don't think you're in the right state of mind."

"No, no, no." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "I know what I saw. You physically pushed it away."

"Laycee-"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Jacob there's a fucking handprint on the side of the car. Explain that!" I said, screaming and crying at the same time. I grabbed my head and began swaying back and forth, not able to keep my balance. I was so confused, frightened, and frustrated, all at the same time.

"Wow there." Someone, Jacob I presume said. But their voice sounded far off, sort of like an echo. I felt a pair of extremely warm hands gently yet firmly grab my upper arms, holding me up. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear it. It almost sounded like multiple people talking in a distance. I tried to say something, but my mouth was not cooperating with my mind and my body was not cooperating with my thoughts and everything was just so confusing. I forgot who I was with, and tried pushing their hands away, for I was frightened; and that was the last thing I remember, before I completely blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Yay! New chapter! PLEASE **review review** review... it makes me happy and want to write more! Also check out my Renesmee & Jacob love story fanfiction "Lost Without You!" s/8281532/1/Lost-Without-You-Renesmee-and-Jacob

* * *

I couldn't see where I was. The light blinded me, but the weird part was that it was dark outside. I reached out, trying to cover the light so that I could open my eyes and attempt to see, but I couldn't pinpoint where the light was coming from. The light was everywhere, and my hands did nothing to lessen its severity. I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open. It felt like my mouth had been glued shut with super glue. The light went away, and total darkness overwhelmed me. It was hard to see because my eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark; exactly like when you turn off the lights and it takes your eyes a moment to be able to focus and see figures. Since the atmosphere went from so bright to extremely dark, it was impossible for me to see for what felt like forever. Suddenly, less worried about the light, I noticed that I wasn't breathing. I didn't gasp for air, however, because I didn't need to. I felt no physical need to neither inhale nor exhale. A shadow appeared, slightly frightening me. It looked like a creature flailing their arms and legs, viscously fighting at nothing. I felt a burning desire to help this creature. For the first time, I tried to move. I lifted my right and left leg, trying to walk, but instead, I felt the cool rush of liquid beneath my feet. I was in a pool. It must be a pool. I opened my mouth, finally able to, and tasted salt. No, this must be the ocean. I moved closer to the creature, certain of my surroundings. Holy shit. The creature wasn't a creature. It was a girl! From what I could see she was petite and fairly plain. A flash of light made me wince, but I opened my eyes once more. The light was now not only bearable, but also made seeing, even details, easy. For the first time I could see the girl. She had dark colored hair, a heart shaped frame, and a petite nose. She was skinny in all the right places and filumptuous in all the others. The girl stopped moving, giving up it seemed. Something clicked in my brain then. It was as if everything finally made since. The girl was drowning. She was drowning in the ocean. Why was I here? Why was I looking on? Oh my god. It was because that girl- that girl- the girl drowning in the water was...

Me.

* * *

Ghuahh! I awoke with a gasp. I sucked in as much air as possible, liking the feeling of being able to breathe again. I tried to slow my breathing and steady my heartbeat. After a while I was successful and breathing normal.

"What the fuck." I said aloud. I was so confused. That dream seemed so vivid, so real. The girl in the water had been me, well, a plainer version of me, but still defiantly me. Why had I just had a dream about me dying? I shook my head and laughed. People have dreams like this all the time! This is completely normal! I chuckled again and laid back against my pillow. I tried to close my eyes again, but I couldn't deny the feeling of uneasiness that accompanied the darkness. I opened my eyes and stretched out. My hand gently brushed against something next to me and made me shudder. I quickly looked over to see a white piece of computer paper folded up on one of the pillows next to me. I mentally kicked myself for being so startled by the littlest things. That dream really must have shaken me up. I reached over and picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it so that I could read what was written on it. The first thing I noticed was the kind of neat-sloppy handwriting many boys my age had; where it looked like they weren't trying too hard, but it was still easily legible.

Laycee,

I promise I will explain everything. Please just give me a chance.

-Jacob

I dropped the paper, memories of the night prior flooding into my mind: Mike, Jacob, and the car, Jacob stopping the car. An intense feeling of confusion overwhelmed me. I wasn't feeling afraid, or shaken, or even angry. I felt _determined, _actually. I wanted answers. I wanted reassurance that I wasn't crazy and what I saw was real life. I grabbed my head and laughed.

"Yay junior year!" I screamed, causing an echo. I looked over at the clock. 9am flashed in bright red numbers.

"Fuck!" I screamed even louder, slightly panicking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I was currently two hours late to the second day of school. I jumped out of bed, practically sprinting to the bathroom. Once I got there I put both my hands on the sides of the sink, steadying myself because I had jumped out of bed so quickly and hadn't given the blood in my body time to reach my head. Once I was steady, I looked up at myself in the mirror. Holy Jesus I looked like someone just ran me over with a truck. My makeup was smeared all over my face, my hair was everywhere and my teeth hadn't been brushed since yesterday morning. Ew, gross. I was already two hours late, what the fuck. I opened the glass shower door and turned the knob. I quickly stripped and looked at myself in the mirror once again. I saw a light colored bruise surrounding my right eye, which could easily be covered with makeup. There were also dark finger shaped bruises on both sides of my waste, a slight, non-noticeable bump on the top of my head, and my left shoulder was swollen and sore. However, the one injury I knew was going to be impossible to cover was my giant swollen lip that made me look like a cartoon character. There was no way I was going to be able to hide that. I shook my head and turned, opened the door and stepped into the shower. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner my mother supplied me with from Brazil; one of the many outrageous and expensive presents via my famous mother. I didn't shave, instead opting to get waxes that only needed to be redone once a month. I turned the knob and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel out from under the sink cabinet and dried myself off. The rest of the morning was rushed and frantic, due to the fact that my 'quick shower' had turned into daydreaming about Jacob. I quickly threw on some black leggings, a pink v-neck with a black bando underneath, and hot pink tennis shoes. My hair dried quickly, like it always does, into its perfect natural curly-waves, which is one of my favorite features of myself. I put my hair in a low messy ponytail, leaving out a few peaces framing my face, and quickly threw on some foundation, mascara and lip balm, which is all I had time for this morning. I grabbed my black Dooney & Bork side-bag, cell phone, and then quickly grabbed my Vera Bradley book-bag before running out of my bedroom. I ran downstairs wishing that it wasn't Tuesday, Stella's day off, and she had been here to make sure I had gotten to school on time. I grabbed my keys, got into my black mustang gifted to my by my father last year for missing my birthday and sped off.

All in fifteen minutes I had driven to the school, parked (which is not easy when you are the last person to arrive at school), gotten my tardy slip and books and headed to my class. In my school, we had five 75-minute periods, and since I was about two hours late, that means that I will be arriving with a half hour left of 2nd period. That meant that I had missed first period. Honestly, I was kind of relieved to have missed chemistry class. One reason is due to the fact that I never completed my homework, and another was that fact that I needed some time to process what had happened with Jacob last night. I knew that I wanted answers, more than anything else, but I just had to figure out what to say, and how to keep my cool without being completely swept away by his persona. I needed to remain calm, cool and collected when talking to Jacob and figure out what the hell happened yesterday. I got to my second period and walking into the room. No one in the class seemed to notice my entrance because they were all in groups on the floor discussing, or debating; with these geniuses you never can tell. I walked over to Kennedy's desk where she was seated and handed her my late slip.

"Laycee, we've missed you." Mrs. Kennedy said, taking my slip and putting it in the recycle bin. "Not feeling well?"

"Actually I forgot to set my alarm." I replied. Mrs. Kennedy was the type of teacher that you could tell whatever you wanted, and she wouldn't judge you or get you in trouble. She just smiled and directed me to a group at the back of the room filled with nerdy, zitty, hormonal teenage boys that could barely speak when I sat down next to them. I broke the ice and made casual conversation until I believed that they felt conferrable to continue, although that didn't stop the drooling. I felt a tiny bit bad because they kept trying to include me, but I ignored them every time, instead thinking of Jacob. The entire period I thought of what happened, and started to gather clues and information that just wasn't fitting: the way Jacob threw Mike across the room and him pushing the car away with his hand. I was so confused and just wanted my confusion to be put to rest. After what felt like hours the bell rang and I was finally out of there.

Third period was AP Stats, which basically consisted of me frantically trying to take notes as Mr. Burchner rambled on and on making no sense. Obviously there was no time for mentally frolicking there. After third period ended I was relieved that lunch was here. I was determined to find Jacob and get some answers. I didn't even care if he didn't have my lunch; he was going to now. I walked into the cafeteria, frantically scanning the room. Someone pulled my elbow back and I whipped around hoping to see Jacob. Instead Kelly was standing there in black ripped jeans and a tight black V-neck that sat just above her belly button, so that her naval piercing was visible.

"Can I help you?" I asked, showing my obvious annoyance.

"What the hell happened to you last night sis? You like disappeared!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Kelly I'm kind of busy right now."

"Look, I'm sorry about the party. I will admit it got a little out of hand. But I heard you and Mike finally fucked! So your welcome!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shot back, shocked. She looked at me strangely, obviously confused. "Who told you that?"

"Mike?" She said hesitantly. "I mean I get to say I told you so! I always knew that you would eventually do-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Ok first of all, I didn't _do_ Mike. And excuse me for being a little angry that you decided to use my house as your personal rave room." With that I spun on my heal, turning my back from her, and began to walk away.

"Ok and one more thing," I started, stopping only for a moment to turn around and speak, "Thanks for waiting for me this morning. I guess you really do fucking care about me."

"You want to see how much I fucking care?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. I motioned for her to continue. She smirked at me and then turned and walked away. She'll be fine. She always is. I always apologize for nothing and were BFFF's again. Whatever, I really don't have time to deal with this right now. I turned around once more and continued scanning the cafeteria. I spied Jacob in the back of the room, looking straight at me, smirking. I got a wave of purpose and walked swiftly and strongly towards him. Once I reached his two-person table with only him, I sat down across from him.

"Answers. Now." I said, looking right at him.

"A woman with a purpose. I like that."

"Cut the shit Jacob. I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Well I know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I'm never going to piss you off."

"What are you talking about?" I said, defeated. I placed my head on the lunch table and started banging it rather hard over and over again.

"Wow." Jacob said, taking his hand and placing it palm up on the table to that my head landed in his palm. He pushed my head up again. Even though I was trying to stay calm, just that little contact made me want to start stripping right there and then.

"I was just referring to the smack down I just had the courtesy of witnessing. No need to go all physco suicide on me."

"Physco suicide?" I said a little too loudly. We both turned and looked around. No one seemed to notice so I continued, a little quieter. "I have been going insane. I had a nightmare last night that scared the shit out of me. I think I'm going nuts. I don't know what's real, what's not. Maybe none of it is real and I'm lying in some mental hospital as we speak in some sort of second life, coma state."

"Ok." Jacob reached over with both hands and grabbed my right hand, which was lying on the table. "I need you to do something for me ok?"

I sighed. "It's not like I'm going to say no." I said, sounding as hopeless as I felt.

"Breath in, then out. In, then out." Jacob began showing me what he meant with his own breathing and I looked at him like he was a freak. He didn't stop, however, until I gave in and starting deeply breathing. After a couple deep breaths he let go of my hands, leaving an intense warmth behind.

"Are you ok?"

"Just insane." I replied, looking at the floor.

"You're not insane."

"Prove it." I replied, challenging him.

He looked down, then all around. He licked his lips and began speaking but then stopped himself. After a few rounds of stuttering he finally managed to choke out, "This isn't the right place."

"You said answers. You _promised_ me answers." I answered back loudly.

He took a moment to think. "Take a walk with me." He finally said, motioning to the path from the school into the woods.

I nervously looked around, not necessarily conferrable with that idea, even though I wanted nothing more than to spend some alone time with Jacob.

"Come on," He started with a smile playing on his lips, "Don't you trust me?" I didn't respond. He knew I did. "I mean I did save your life twice in one night."

"If I go with you, do you swear to tell me everything?"

"I will tell you what you can handle." Jacob responded after some deliberation.

"No. I want all the answers. I can handle it. I swear."

"You may think that but-"

"Jacob!" I yelled, cutting him off.

He leaned in, locking his eyes with mine. "What I am about to tell you, is going to scare you. It is going to challenge everything you believe to be true in life. It is going to test your belief in reality and fiction."

"Jacob." I said, stopping him. I took a second to think over what he had just said. "I'm ready." He nodded, leaning back and examining me. I began to feel self-conscious right as he got up and motioned for me to do the same. I got up and looked at him. Again our eyes met. He broke it quickly though, by walking on. Not turning towards me, walking straight ahead he whispered a response I believe he didn't want me to hear.

"No, you're for sure not ready for this."


	5. Chapter 5

**review review review!** Sorry it's been a while, I'll try to put another chapter out this week!

Also take a look at my other fan-fiction Lost Without You: Renesmee and Jacob- s/8281532/1/Lost-Without-You-Renesmee-and-Jacob

* * *

The walk from the school cafeteria to the woods felt like forever. I spent the entire time overthinking what Jacob had told me, about how it would test my belief in life and reality. I don't know, was I really ready for that? Once we reached the woods, Jacob led me deeper into the forest, distancing ourselves from the school. I don't necessarily know why, but I wasn't afraid at all. Jacob suddenly stopped. I looked around and saw trees and branches everywhere, some big rocks to my right, and a small stream ahead. He lifted his gaze from the woods floor to my face, studying me. He took a few steps forward so that he was right in front of me. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face as he breathed out. Jacob lifted his hand and gently caressed the swollen part of my lip. His hand on my lip made my desire for him intensify. It took all I had inside not to jump on top of him right then and there. He removed his hand then and stepped away, all the soon.

"Do you know who you are?" I looked at him confused.

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" I asked.

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"Laycee Dawson" I replied hesitantly.

"Right." He stated. I was insanely confused.

"Can you just stop confusing me and tell me what the hell is going on?" I pleaded with him. I moved away from him, examining the stream. My right foot caught on the ground and I began to trip. Before I landed on the ground, however, Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm, keeping me upright. Once I was steady he let go.

"Could you at least watch where you're going?" He asked with a bit of a bite to his voice.

"Sorry." I replied almost immediately, surprised by his abrupt change in tone.

"No. It's- it's-" He gave up, shrugging his shoulders and lightly shaking his head.

"What do you know about the Quileute tribe?" He asked.

"Are those Indians?"

"So nothing." He replied shaking his head once more.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't know 'who I am' or some Indian tribe. But that has nothing to do with you. so could you cut to the chase?"

"That has _everything_ to do with me." He replied loudly. I jumped slightly, startled.

"Look." He said, reaching out and gently grabbing my wrists. "I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Are you pregnant?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He gave a slight laugh and let go of my hands. He ran his hands up my arms once before moving away. Heat radiated on my body and warmth filled the air. He was looking at the forest floor, concentrating. It seemed like he was having a really hard time figuring out how to tell me whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Ok." He finally said after what felt like forever. "This is going to seem really strange, but I swear to you it will all make sense. He swiftly pulled his shirt over his head; exposing his broad muscles and six seven eight pack. I stood in awe, taking in his beauty. My mouth had dropped open and I was consciously, unforgivably gaping at him; but I couldn't seem to rip my gaze away. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, obviously satisfied with my response. I achieved the strength to rip my eyes away from his exposed chest in time to see him reach down for his pants zipper and slide his jeans off.

"Um." I said aloud. "P-Put your clothes back on." I said hesitantly. What the hell was going on?

"Like I said, this is going to seem really weird, but please just, um, be open minded."

"Are you like a transgender or something?" I asked, confused.

"Layce. No." He said shaking his head.

"You ready?" He asked me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"For what?" I responded, throwing my hands up in the air. He didn't have time to answer however, because the next thing I knew he was shaking. The sight of Jacob was quite odd. His entire body was trembling like he was in a serious rage, and I swear I saw smoke coming off his body into the air. A low growl erupted from him, making me flinch away, slightly startled. "Jac-" I started, but was cut off by the sound of tearing clothes, his underwear I presumed. I saw golden brown fur, lots of it, and a huge animal standing in front of me. I screamed, frightened. Had this animal eaten Jacob? What was going on? The animal was large but there was no mistaking its unique beauty. It basically looked like a large wolf. The animal was not growling, but instead lowered its head so that it was lying on the ground right in front of me. I knew I should have been scared, but something in my head told me that there was no need to be frightened. I suddenly reached out and touched the soft fur of the animal's head. It was as if my brain and my actions were not working together. My head was telling me to run as fast as I could and get away from this giant beast, but my actions were doing something completely different. My hand moved slightly, to get a good feel of its fur. I moved my gaze from its beautiful coat and looked into the animal's eyes for the first time. I sharply ripped my hand from off the animals head and screamed louder than I thought possible. The eyes of that wolf were…

Jacob's.

I scooted back, tears forming in my eyes. I was so confused but understood everything at the same time; Jacob shaking, the heat resonating from his body. The way his body morphed into a giant wolf. The wolf was Jacob Black. "Impossible." I managed to escape out, although incomprehensible. The wolf Jacob slowly turned his back on me as if not wanting to scare me. I still screamed, though. He went over to where his shirt, pants, and shoes were and grabbed them all in his mouth. He ran to the woods and after what felt like only mere seconds he submerged again, this time human. At this point I was shaking slightly and in a sort of paralyzed state. I wanted to run away, cry, yell for help, but my body was not responding to my thoughts. Jacob bent down in front of me and lightly lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. Even though I was not afraid of Jacob, my body responded by abruptly flinching away from his touch. Jacob looked rather hurt and it made me sad that I was causing him this feeling, but I couldn't worry about his feelings right now. I literally felt like I was about to explode.

"Say something please." Jacob said lightly.

My lips quivered lightly before I managed to choke out, "I don't know what to say." My voice was a quiet whisper and the sound of a scorned four year olds innocent, terrified voice.

Jacob reached out and put his palm on my cheek. This time when I flinched, he didn't pull away. Instead, he left his palm on my cheek until my body made no movement against it and I was comfertable with the interaction. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, slowly moving his thumb in a comforting way.

"Not quite." I said a bit more confident this time.

"Are you ok?" He asked with clear concern on his face.

I nodded a bunch of times. My agreement contradicted itself however, when after a while my nodding turned into the ups and downs of my shoulders moving as they do when tears are flowing down someone's face. My crying was weird. There was no sound along with my crying In fact, the only evidence that I was crying at all were the tears spilling down my face. I was not making any noise or any movement. I was looking right at Jacob's face, not knowing what to do and just wishing that he could save me somehow.

"Please don't cry." He said, using the thumbs on both of his hands to wipe the tears off my face. "Would you like me to take you home?" I nodded not able to speak. I realized after a moment that it was necessary to explain to Jacob that there was no way in the world I could stand up and walk right now. Hell, I couldn't even speak. My brain wasn't working and I was just so confused. Jacob seemed to read my thoughts, however.

"Here" He said, reaching one hand around my chest area, and other at the folds of my legs. He lifted me off the ground and began walking with me in his arms. "Is this ok?" I nodded and positioned my body so that I could bury my face into Jacob's shirt and pretended like I was five years old again and I had fallen asleep on the way home from a neighborhood block party.

* * *

I was briefly aware of arriving at my house. Jacob opened the front door, which I always keep unlocked, thankfully and walked in. He removed his shoes and walked straight until he reached the stairs. He passed my parents suite and five other guest rooms. How did he know where my room was? Oh, yeah, he must have remembered from yesterday. He walked into my room and removed his hand from my legs, using his thigh to hold them up, and moved the comforter so that he could place me under the covers. He laid me on the bed and took my shoes off. My eyes were closed because I was half asleep. Can shock make you tired? He pushed my feet under the sheets and placed the covers on top of me. He placed the hair that was coving my face behind my ear and began moving away. I moved my arm and grabbed his wrist. He turned towards me, startled slightly.

"Stay with me." I whispered to him with my eyes slightly opened. He seemed to debate it for a moment before slightly smiling and moving towards me. I scooted over so that he could fit comfortably next to me on the right side of me. Once he was lying down with the covers on top of him I moved my body so that my head was lying on his chest and my feet were touching his feet. Jacob moved his arms so that they were around me. As weird as it sounded, I felt so _protected_. I wasn't afraid of what I had seen in the forest today, I was just shocked. I was shocked and confused and my brain wasn't working the way it was suppose to. Maybe sleep would help me come to my senses. I took a deep breath and waited for sleep to overtake me. As I drifted off I focused on the heat that was radiating off of Jacob's chest onto my body and the way his hands felt on my arms. Everything about Jacob I loved and I know that with time, I will love whatever he became in the woods today. Or just maybe, I already do.

* * *

I awoke to sound of birds chirping outside of my window. I had discovered a birds nest above my windowsill and hadn't had Stella have someone come and remove it because I loved the sound of the baby birds. I yawned and turned over, burying my head into a pillow and stretching my arms out. I make a quiet low sound and turned around once more so that I was on my back.

"Well good morning." I heard someone say from the corner of the room. I opened my eyes quickly and looked. There, sitting in the white chair in the corner of my room with his feet propped up was Jacob.

"Um. Hi." I said suddenly feeling self-conscious. I must look like hell. I pulled the covers up so that it covered all but my face and leaned against the headboard of my bed, letting myself fall into the softness of my pillows. Now when I think about last night my thought aren't as jumbled. I can think clearly and know that I just want an explanation.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your alter ego as an animal." I said, lightening the mood from the beginning. Jacob laughed and turned to me.

"How do you know that it isn't the other way around?"

"Good point. You should really see a therapist about this" He chuckled and I smiled to myself. Jacob was looking at the floor and I was looking at him. I think he could tell, though, that I was staring for every so often he would check out of his left eye and contain a smile when I was still looking.

"Can you do it again?" I asked. I was surprised by my own question

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Shape shift." I said uneasily, chuckling at how awkward that word sounded coming out of my mouth.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you want half the items in your room destroyed and broken I would be happy to."

"So its dangerous? I mean, you're dangerous when you're like that?"

He sighed. "It can be."

"Hm." I replied, going through the recently learned data that filled my brain.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Jacob chuckled and got up from his place on the chair and moved over to sit across from me on the bed. "You're not afraid at all?" Jacob asked slightly smiling.

"I'm not afraid of you. And that wolf is you, isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled at me again. Goddamn he was so beautiful.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject when he didn't go into any detail.

"7am." He said after taking a quick glance at the clock next to my bed.

"What?" I practically screamed. He jumped back a little and gave me a weird look. "Sorry but that means I was asleep from noon yesterday to 7am today."

"And you say I'm the one that needs the doctor."

I playfully threw the pillow at him that I was holding onto. He caught it and placed it down next to him, chuckling.

"But really that's like not even normal."

"Eh, I just think you needed a lot of time to sort everything out in your head, and figure it all out."

"Yeah." I replied. I heard Jacob chuckle slightly and looked up to see him condensing a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "I mean you were like some kind of zombie yesterday." He said laughing. I joined in laughing too, not having the strength to fight back with him because I knew he was right. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Well sorry I was having a hard time with the fact that I had just seen you transform into an animal." He smiled and looked directly at me.

"You've said what I am a hundred different ways, but you haven't said what is most obvious. It's funny."

I racked my brain for what he could be called and came up empty. Oh wait.

"Werewolf." I said calmly.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this?"

"Are you the good guy or the bad guy?"

"We are the good guys."

"Than I'm fine." I said. "Wait, you said we. There are more of you?"

"Well it's not like it's just one of us. We're a tribe; the Quileute tribe. Like a pack."

"Oh." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry, am I giving you too much information at once. I don't want to fluster you again." He said, moving a tiny bit closer to me.

"No, no. It's fine, really. I'm just taking a few moments to um, process it all." He nodded, signaling to me that he understood.

"I mean I guess I'm just confused." I continued, "I mean I get it, but I don't understand it, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it." Jacob said. "It's just hard to explain." I nodded.

"I'll tell you what, there's a bonfire tonight at 8. Would you go with me?"

"Well I guess so?" I replied questioningly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Every so often our tribe meets and tells stories of our legends and histories. The council members are all there as well as the rest of the pack."

"Oh." I replied understanding. I wanted to understand Jacob being an um- Werewolf. But I didn't know if I was ready for all that.

"If you're not ready and this is too much I completely understand." Jacob added, understanding my slight hesitation.

"No. I- I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied confidently.

"Laycee are you in there?" I heard Stella call, followed by a knock at the door. Jacob quickly moved towards my bathroom and walked in so that she wouldn't see him.

"Yeah I'm here." I replied. Stella walked in with the concerned look of a parent on her face.

"Are you sick sweetie pie?"

"Actually I think so." I replied, putting the sick girl look on I'd mastered as a kid.

"Would you like me to schedule you a doctors appointment?"

"No, I think I just need to sleep it off." I replied quickly, surprised by how easily I had come up with a cover-up.

"Alright, well then I won't bother you. I'll make you some soup and call the school."

"Ok thanks Stel love you." I said.

"Love you too my sweets." Stella replied.

Jacob waited a good ten seconds before she left to reappear.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"My housekeeper." I replied.

"Oh. You're close to her?" He asked and stated at the same time.

"Yeah she like basically raised me. She's kinda like my mom in a way." I said. I smiled at him and then looked down.

"Well I'll get going home and give you some time to think about all this."

"Ok." I replied, hiding the fact that I was sad he was leaving.

"But before I go," Jacob kneeled down so that he was the same height with me sitting in bed and him next to the bed. "It is very, very important that our kind stays a secret. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?" I replied, not missing a beat.

He smiled. "Thanks Laycee." He said, leaning up and kissing me on the cheek. Oh god, the feeling of his lips on my bare skin was indescribable. He was so perfect and felt so amazing. I just wanted him. I wanted him so bad. Sadly, though, he went to the window next to my bed, opened it, and swiftly proceeded to jump out.

"Holy shit!" I said, loud enough to show my alarm, but quiet enough so that Stella wouldn't hear. I quickly jumped out of bed and raced to the window. I looked down and saw Jacob standing on the lawn waving at me. He had a cocky smile on his face like he meant to scare me. I laughed back, not able to contain it. I then proceeded to flick him off and quickly shut the window. I looked out again at the unclosed window and saw one last view of him laughing before he ran off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!(: So sorry I haven't written in so long! I plot twist is coming soon! Mwahaha... **review review review** it makes me happier & makes me write more & faster! Check out Lost Without You my other Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction- s/8281532/1/Lost-Without-You-Renesmee-and-Jacob

* * *

The rest of my afternoon was spent processing. Thoughts and information kept getting jumbled in my head, so after a few failed attempts, I decided that a list would be best. I'm not a very organized person, but I consider this a special circumstance. I grabbed an unused journal my mother sent from Italy a month ago and opened to the first page.

_After only 2 days of knowing Jacob Black here is all the information I have on him:_

_The hottest man I have ever seen._

_Can transform into a werewolf._

_Part of the Quilute Quiluette something tribe._

_I believe this is the tribe of "wolves"._

_Bonfires._

_Legends and stories will be told. (More information will come later after my attendance at one tonight)._

Since no one goes through my things, the effort of hiding the um- journal? would be pointless. Due to laziness and a complete lack of effort, I placed the journal under a magazine in my nightstand so that I wouldn't have to get up.

I then finished reading a book I started a couple weeks ago titled 'Wintergirls' and found myself feeling depressed. That is one fucking sad book… Next I finished the homework I never completed from the last few days. It was only day three of junior year and I had missed two of the days. Wahoo. I took a shower and decided to let my hair dry into its naturally perfect waves. I slipped on a pair of Miss Me Jeans with holes in them and an old loose V-neck I got at a bar concert a while ago. I put a teensy bit of makeup on; in fact, the only makeup noticeable was the bright reddish-pinkish colored strawberry flavored lip-gloss I smeared on my lips. It was voted by men in People Magazine as "most kissable", not that that's why I had it on, though. Then I waited.

After what felt like forever, I heard the soft rumble of Jacob's car pulling into my driveway. I had called Marvin up and told him to put Jacob Black on the list of names to always allow through the gate, so I didn't have to worry about him not being able to get in. Shit he's coming to the door. What do I do? Act natural! I quickly scanned the room for something to do quickly so that it wouldn't look like I was waiting for him, which I was. I grabbed 'Wintergirls' which was on the table next to me, to place in one of the many bookshelves in my living room.

"Come on in!" I yelled once I heard the doorbell ring. Right after I invited Jacob in, I heard the sound of the door opening and shoes on the hardwood floor. Immediately when he entered my house I could smell him. He smelled literally like heaven on earth. It should be a sin how good he smells. I finished putting away the book and looked at him for the first time since he arrived. Jacob had on a tight black tee shirt and low-rise dark jeans. He looked like perfection.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled slightly back at him while passing him on the way to the car.

I had never noticed Jacob's car before. Maybe it was due to the fact that for every day I've known him –three to be exact- the end of the night has ended with him carrying me home in some way. Hopefully today I can keep it together. Cross your fingers.

Where was I? Oh yes, Jacob's car. His car was black and sleek, with a dark navy line accenting on some parts.

"Is this a Mustang?" I asked him, intrigued.

"How'd you know that?" He smirked at me.

"Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be knowledgeable about cars."

"I wasn't saying that I just-"

"You were saying that you're sexist and I should jump out the car window right now because you are taking me to a human sacrifice."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Never mind." He said, laughing.

"That's what I thought." I replied smugly, chuckling at my lame attempt at humor.

The time in the car passed in quickly due to the car ride being filled with a conferrable silence. Of course there were a few awkward moments here and there; like when we both reached to turn on the radio at the same time, or when we'd accidentally catch each other staring. But those were such minor incidents that I decided to wipe them from my memory.

After we parked in Jacob's driveway, we began walking to the far back of his yard where I could see the distinct glow of a bonfire even from far away. It was hard to makeout Jacob's house due to it already being dark outside, but from what I could see it looked little but well maintained.

"So is there anything I need to know in advance?" I asked.

"Like what?" He asked back. His hands were in his pockets and he was kicking a stone as he walked. I wonder if he knows how badly everything he does makes me want him.

"I don't know, it's your bonfire!" I challenged him.

"Hmm, no gum chewing. Gum chewers are thrown in the fire and eaten as a snack."

I lightly shoved him but couldn't help myself from laughing.

"You have a great laugh, you know that?" Jacob asked me. I immediately felt heat come to my cheeks and form a blush. I looked to the ground and kept walking, not responding to him.

I crossed my arms over my body, trying to retain a little warmth.

"You cold?" Jacob asked me. Before I answered, however, he handed me the sweatshirt he had taken from the back seat of his car before we exited.

"How do you do that?" I asked him, perplexed, as I slipped on the sweatshirt. I didn't mean to ask the question; it just kind of popped out. Jacob did this to me. He made me say stupid stuff without thinking. Usually I kept my cool, but when I was around him it was like it was impossible.

"Do what?" he asked not missing a beat.

I took a moment to think of my answer before I just blurted something out. "You always know what I'm feeling or like- what I need, before I can even say it." He smiled at me but then looked away continuing on.

"I guess I know you better than you think." He said. I looked at him oddly but didn't make eye contact because he wasn't looking at me. I shook off his comment. The last thing I need to worry about right now is one weird comment. I have to go meat Jacob's, um, pack I guess, and I can't even think clearly. This ought to be fun.

"Jake!" Someone said running up to us. They exchanged one of those 'man hugs' while I stood there awkwardly.

"Laycee this is Se-" Jacob started but was cut off by the guy he was introducing.

"Seth Clearwater!" The boy, Seth, said cheerfully, extending his hand to me.

"Oh yeah!" I replied, shaking his hand, "Don't you go to OCM too?"

"Yup, it's um, great." He said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his distaste for the school. I know why he feels this way though. OCM is known for its preppy rich kids who get by in school through their parents bank accounts.

"It's really not as bad as it seems." I said, breaking the tension. "I mean aside from the murders…"

"Yeah I heard those blue bloods are lethal." Seth played along. I laughed as well as Jacob and Seth.

"Come on." Seth signaled for us to follow him.

"Alright." Jacob replied. He lightly placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me forward. Even though it was just for a moment, that brief second when his hand was on my body was enough to make me have to take some deep breaths.

"Is he, yah know?" I asked quietly, implying Seth being a werewolf.

"Yeah." Jacob replied equally as quiet. "He's one of the younger ones we have."

Once we reached the bonfire it was clear to me just how many people were attending. There were probably ten other huge guys just like Jacob and Seth. I presume those are the other wolves. There were three women that looked a little older than me, probably in their twenties, sitting around the fire chatting. I saw one girl that looked about my age that I presumed to be Seth's sister, judging by the way they were shoving each other around. With one of the guys there was a younger girl that was probably around 110 or 11. Then I noticed about five older men most likely above the age of 40.

Once I surveyed the crowd I turned to Jacob and smiled because I didn't really know what else to do. He smiled back at me and whispered, "Do you want to go meet everyone?" I inhaled and looked around once more.

"Um sure." I said. I think Jacob could sense my hesitation, however.

"We really don't have to right now if this is too much for you."

I shook my head. "Nope I, um, I want to." I said a little more concrete this time.

"Alright." He said smiling. Jacob grabbed my hand and moved along the crowd. The guys were all friendly and a couple of them whistled and made comments like, "Damn, she's hot." Or "How did you manage to snag that one?" I just laughed, never once letting go of Jacob's hand. The little girl that was standing next to one of the guys, Quil, was completely adorable. I've always had a soft spot for little girls. There is something so beautiful about untouched, innocent beauty. She strode right up to me and introduced herself as Claire Weston and told me that she thought my shoes were, and I quote, "The most pretty shoes she has ever seen in her life." I hadn't even remembered what shoes I had worn. I had to look down and see that I had slipped on my leopard print Sperry's. I said thank you and told her that she could have them once she got a teensy bit bigger. Leah, the girl that was my age, was also conversing with the guys. I said hi and found out that she goes to the Reservation, but that's about the extent of our conversation She was oddly standoffish to me. I then met the older men who were friendly and quite funny if I do say so myself. Jacob's dad was probably the friendliest of them, which made me feel good. Lastly, I met the four women that I had seen earlier gossiping by the fire. They were all extremely friendly and we got to talking about shopping. Jacob took that as his cue to leave and excused himself once he saw I was conferrable.

After only ten minutes or so Billy, Jacob's dad, announced for everyone to take their seats because the tribe legends and stories would be told shortly. The girls all dispersed but I stayed on the log I was on to wait for Jacob. Emily who had a very distinct scar across her face went over to Sam, whom I had met earlier. Rachel, who was introduced as Jacob's sister sat on, what's his name's lap- Paul I think? The two other girls Kim and Payton sat next to their boyfriends whose names I have forgotten.

I looked around trying to find Jacob. The last thing I wanted was to be the awkward girl sitting on a log alone. Once again as if he had read my thoughts, Jacob came from behind and scooted up beside me.

"There you are." I said while turning my body so that I was facing him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting your majesty." Jacob said jokingly. I smiled against my will but quickly took it back.

"In my kingdom there are punishments for your crimes." I replied snobbishly.

"Do I get a choice between how I'd like to be tortured?"

"Who said anything about torture?"

"So wha-"

"I mean I guess if you really wanted to I could have something arranged." I said with a sigh, acting like it was a favor to have him tortured.

"Please, don't do me any favors." Jacob said laughing now.

"Excuse me." I said snapping my fingers in his face a few times, "The queen has come up with your punishment." Jacob let out another laugh, unable to contain himself before he regained his composure, staying in our little game.

"Would you rather-" I started but was cut off by Jacob.

"Wait, I thought this was a punishment!" Jacob said obviously confused.

"It is. Your punishment is to play 'Would You Rather' with me."

"Okay…"

"Would you rather hmmmm, stand on that table and start stripping while singing my little pony or put a full cup of ice in your underwear?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"Hmm, now that's a tricky one." Jacob responded just as serious as me. "I would probably have to go with stripping while singing my little pony. The other option just sounds painful."

"Great." I said, motioning for him to continue. When he didn't respond I added, "Go on."

"Go where?" He asked obviously confused.

"Start your punishment." I said. It took Jacob a good five seconds to figure out what I meant. When it clicked though, I could see his sudden, immense panic.

"Wow, wow, wow. Let's be reasonable now." Jacob said, obviously trying to get himself out of this one.

"I'm the queen. I don't have to be reasonable." I replied back to him.

"Well I'm the king."

"Impossible."

"How so?"

"I poisoned the king a month ago when he wouldn't play Would You Rather with me."

"Oh did you now?" Jacob asked, fighting the smile threatening to emerge.

"Yes. He's in a paralyzed state at the moment. But that has nothing to do with you. Come on, get moving." I said, pointing to the table where I expected him to fulfill his punishment.

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm considering this. You're like what, 95 pounds? What would you do to me if I didn't?" He asked, jokingly.

"I don't appreciate your sassy remarks Jacob Black." I said in my most obnoxious voice. He laughed and in one swift motion kicked my feet out from underneath me. I fell back but felt Jacob's warm body as he caught me. He placed me between his legs and wrapped his arms around the front of me, enclosing me around his body. I laughed because I was so shocked and taken by surprise, but the truth is that I was having a mental panic attack at how close I was to Jacob. I could feel his toned chest and stomach pushed right against my back. He arms were against mine and radiated a stunningly powerful heat that only intensified my need to be closer to him. I could feel his breath in my ear and it turned me on so, so much.

"Hey!" I said, remembering our game and trying to distract myself from his body being so close. "I do not approve of this!" I said chuckling, while lightly trying to push myself out of his body composed cage.

"Oh really, you don't?" Jacob said in my ear mockingly. I laughed at him and started pushing harder to try and get away.

"Let me go!" I said between giggles. "You will pay for this. You will be in prison for the rest of your life! I'll see to it!" Jacob full on laughed now and continued to mock me. "Let go!" I yelled at him, still laughing. The both of us were laughing so hard at that moment that we didn't notice when Jacob's dad tried to get everyone's attention. "Jacob I swear to God-"

"Alright you two you can fuck later." Someone, I think Paul, announced loudly to us. We both stopped right away. Jacob laughed at Paul and jokingly flicked him the middle finger. I however looked down, trying to hide the intense blush that was probably overwhelming my face at the moment.

"Guys come on." Quil said to both Jacob and Paul. He motioned towards Claire who was giggling on a log across from us.

"Sorry!" They both responded in unison. Poor Mr. Black, after that everyone started talking again like usual, despite his best efforts to get their attention.

"Is Claire Quil's sister?" I asked Jacob, positioning my body so that my back was more pressed up against him and my head was on his shoulder so that I could see his face.

"Um, not exactly." Jacob said, looking down.

"Is she his kid?" I asked shocked.

"No, no. That's um- no." Jacob said laughing at the end. "They're really close. He's like a big brother to her."

"Oh I see." I nodded my head and looked straight ahead.

"So I guess I just overthrew the Queen and took power."

"Don't worry, one day you will pay for not playing Would You Rather with me." I replied.

Jacob scoffed. "And what would my punishment be? A game of truth or dare?" He laughed at himself and I shook and head and looked away, trying to hide the smile on my lips. I stopped laughing abruptly then, starting Jacob slightly. I moved my finger up to my throat and mimicked slicing his throat, sound effects included. For a second Jacob seemed to take in what I had just done before he erupted into the loudest laughs that I'd ever heard. If everyone hadn't gotten completely silent like two seconds ago I would be thinking about how adorable his laugh was. Everyone was looking and he was still laughing so instead of making the situation more awkward, I thought trying to brighten the mood might help.

"He's been like this all night. I don't know what to do anymore." I said, throwing my hands in the air as a sign of defeat. Everyone giggled at my attempt at humor, thank God, because if not I would have been totally embarrassed. Jacob was _still_ laughing. "I honestly don't know why he's laughing." I said straight faced and monotone as people erupted in a burst of laughter. Even Billy who had been trying for quite a while to start the legend and story time gave up and placed his head in his hands while laughing.

I looked around surveying my surroundings. Everyone was so friendly, happy and enjoying time with their family and friends. No one was drinking, except for the occasional beer, and no one was having sex (well maybe Rachel and Paul were close but hell, they're in love), no one was doing drugs, nothing. I had forgotten what it felt like to be truly happy. Right now, I was actually laughing, like really laughing, and the smile on my face was real. Damn, I could get used to this.

Now that everyone's giggles were out Billy could finally start the story telling. Once the legends started I figured Jacob would move out from behind me to sit next to me again, but he stayed right where he was. I was tense for a minute or two before I finally figured that he had no intention of moving. I leaned back so that my back was comfortably resting against his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. I moved my hands from the ground to hold on to his arms from the bottom. I did this because for one, it was way more comfortable, and the main reason was that I just wanted an excuse to touch Jacob some more.

"You ready?" Jacob whispered quietly into my ear right before his father was about to begin. I had been having so much fun tonight I had slightly forgotten the impact of tonight. Tonight I was going to learn about the legends of _werewolves_. Was I ready for this? No. Was I ever going to be ready for this? No. I guess the good thing is that I'm as ready as I'll ever be just due to the fact of how Jacob's holding me.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head and moving my hands up and down his arms once before Billy began speaking.

"The Quileute tribe has always had magic in our blood…

* * *

"Wow." I said after the legends were told and all the members had spoken. I have to admit my favorite was hearing Jacob talk. I could feel his chest as he spoke and his sweat voice in my ear as he told his story. The amount of information that I had just learned, though, was enough to put me in a state of shock. I was determined to hold it together this time.

"Laycee?" Jacob asked from behind me. I didn't respond right away. Actually, it was a _very_ delayed response. Probably like a minute later I answered with "Hmm?"

Jacob moved his body from behind me and stood up. He then held his hand out to help me up. Right when I was about to protest he said, "Come on, let's go for a walk." I grabbed his hand and let him lead me towards the water.

Once we got to the water I slipped my shoes off and threw them up towards the bonfire, which Jacob copied a second later. We walked for a while in a comfortable silence. At one point Jacob reached for my hand, which I quickly gave to him.

"I love the water." I said quietly. "I don't have many memories of when I was a kid, but I have one in particular that's my favorite. I don't even remember who it was with. My dad or my mom or my nanny for all I know." I looked out at the water, bringing myself back to that moment. "I must've been five or six." A comfortable pause followed as we both looked out at the water as far as our eyes could see, our fingers still entwined. "I just remember making this giant sand castle. And I mean giant. I mean it was huge!" I said, laughing. "And I spent all my energy making that sand castle that I fell asleep right after, and I never even went in the water." I laughed to myself, remembering the memory. I snuck a peak of Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was looking out at the water with a smile on his face and a look like he remembered a time like that too. "And so that's why to this day, I just like watching the water. I've been in like twice and it's fine but nothing beats just sitting and watching it." A few minutes pass as we let my words sink in.

"It has a funny way of bringing back memories." Jacob stated.

"Yeah, it does." I replied. "Come on." I said, breaking us both out of our daze. I lightly tapped his arm and signaled for him to continue walking with me.

"How are you doing with all this?" Jacob asked, obviously referring to the new information I had just learned.

"Just wonderfully." I said sarcastically.

"No really." He said looking me in the eyes. I held his gaze and then looked away to think of my answer.

"Honestly, I'm really intrigued."

Jacob's eyebrows lifted. "You're intrigued?" He asked and stated at the same time.

"I know it's not the usual reaction that probably everyone else would have when they discover that they're boy- um-, acquaintance is a werewolf, but I-"

"Well that's because you're not like everyone else." Jacob finished for me.

"I like to believe that." I added. "So tell me more."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything! Just, tell me something interesting"

"And the fact that I'm a werewolf isn't interesting enough." He chucked and shook his head. "Well, my body temperature is 108 degrees."

"What?" I said stopping dead in my tracks. "That's impossi- Who am I kidding. That is totally fucking possible. I mean, three days ago I didn't think transforming into a werewolf was possible too but surprise it is!" Jacob laughed at me, continuing on. I suddenly regretted the moment I freaked and let go of his hand. I felt incomplete without him attached to me in some way. And I had gotten cold, which must have been due to the fact that he was what, 108 degrees?

"Wait." I said stopping. Jacob stopped and turned so that he was facing me. "Why would you bring a sweatshirt if you never get cold?"

"Because I had a feeling that you would." He replied quickly. I lightly bit down on my lower lip and looked down at my feet, like I always did when I was embarrassed. The weird thing, though, is that I usually only get embarrassed like once a month. With Jacob it's like every minute!

I felt hot fingers rest under my chin and push my head up so that I was looking at Jacob. He had moved closer. I literally could move an inch and our lips would be touching. "Why do you always do that?" Jacob asked with a tiny smile on his face.

"Do what?" I asked confused. Shit, what had I done now?

"You always look down and away. You really don't know how perfect you are." He said staring into my eyes. It was if he could see into my soul I swear it. I know it's cheap but literally I felt like every thought I had ever felt went flowing into his body. Jacob got a mesmerized look as if he was in a trance; just as quickly though he jerked away from me. I felt like a loser. I had subconsciously moved my hand and set it on his hand. Now I was standing here with my hand in the air grasping onto nothing. I quickly moved my hand down and started to turn and walk the other way before Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"No Laycee, that wasn't you. I- I- I thought I saw something. I'm sorry." Jacob said. He stroked the right side of my face with his fingers I let myself fall into his touch. "Perfect." Jacob whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked him. "I'm far from perfect." I didn't move away from him however, we were still toe-to-toe, as close as two people could be without touching.

"You're perfect to me." He said, moving even closer. Literally a centimeter closer and we would be connected. I wanted him so, so bad. "You're perfect when you blush and try to hide it, but you never do." I laughed and he joined in with me. I could feel his breath in my mouth as we laughed and fought the urge in my body to grab him and crush my lips to his. "You're perfect when you try to make jokes, and they're actually really funny because they aren't funny at all." We laughed even harder at this one, our bodies shaking, because we both knew that is was true. "You're perfect when you-"

I cut him off then. I just couldn't let him finish. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I closed the distance quickly and placed my mouth onto his. Jacob quickly accepted the kiss and kissed me back twice as hard. I ran my fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of touching him. He tasted like heaven. Pure heaven. His lips were soft and plump yet delicate and firm. Jacob moved his hands up and down my waist, causing my body to react with a shiver of delight. I felt him smile slightly; obviously liking the effect he had on me. I moved my hands from his hair to the sides of his face, pushing him closer to me. Before I was ready however, Jacob started to pull away. I bitterly let the kiss come to an end, even though I never wanted it to stop.

Jacob tucked a stray hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly on the lips once more, holding my face between his hands. "You're perfect when you kiss me." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. This time, instead of blushing or looking down or averting my gaze, I closed my eyes and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and short and left us both wanting more; but it was kisses like that, that I loved the most.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jacob asked slightly out of breath.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him back, slightly stroking his cheek. Since we started school on a Wednesday, today was Friday and I had the whole weekend to spend with him! He smiled and kissed me again. It was hard not to get lost in our kisses. I swear to God if it wasn't for our need to breathe we would never stop. We broke away after a while and smiled at each other. I bit my lower lip like I always do when I'm around him and chuckled slightly.

"And you're especially adorable when you do that." Jacob said, referring to me biting my lip.

"Oh." I said, now really embarrassed.

"It's sexy." He said, moving closer again.

"Really?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask the shock in my voice. I always thought it was kind of dorky, never sexy. He nodded and kissed me once more. This time the kiss was quick and lingered on my lips when we parted.

"Jacob." I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah." He said, barely brushing his lips across mine, enough for me to feel it and want more but not feel the full pleasure of a kiss.

"Why did you transfer from the Reservation to OCM?" I asked him, barely getting the words out without shuddering in pleasure due to his hands exploring my body. Gosh these hormones are killing me.

"To find you." He said, smiling.

I laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "You're such a player." I said jokingly. He laughed and kissed me once again. This time the kiss was deep and powerful, more like our first kiss. It lasted for a while and we both sighed from disappointment when we had to pull away to breathe, which made us both laugh.

"I hate to say it but we should probably be getting back." He said.

"Ugh!" I moaned and proceeded to hit my forehead against his chest in an act of defiance.

"Trust me I don't want to either, but if we don't they're probably going to come looking for us and-"

"Enough said." I replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of his house. "As much as I like your friends, the last thing I want is Paul coming down here and catching us making out." Jacob laughed and agreed with me.

"Do you really like them?" He asked. He was trying to give an, 'I don't give a crap attitude' but it wasn't working. I could tell that he realty wanted me to like his friends. Good thing for him is that I do.

"I love them, and I'm not just saying that! I really do!" I said looking at him through the corner of my eye. I saw a smile erupt on his face and it made me smile too.

I could literally watch Jacob Black smile for the rest of my life and I would feel complete. All I need to do is have him next to me and everything is ok. It's weird how something this is suppose to be scary, can be so comforting. I know now, however, that I could never be afraid of Jacob. He's amazingly, wonderfully, undeniably beautiful.

"Three days." I stated. Jacob looked at me funny, not knowing where I was going with this.

"That's all it took for me to fall for you." He stopped us so that we were face to face and still.

"One second. That's all it took for me to fall for you."


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note!**

Hey everyone! So good news and bad news!

GOOD!

Good news is that I'm going to start updating this story more frequently (every 2-3 weeks), because I feel bad about leaving you all hanging!

More good news! This story **IS** a Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction! So everyone calm down and just wait! Haha!

BAD

I have been struggling to update two stories at a time, and often find the two stories (Lost Without You and Perfect Chemistry) mixing together. Due to the fact that I am so invested in this story, and am going to be updating more frequently, I am going to temporarily stop writing my other fanfiction, Lost Without You.

Once I finish Perfect Chemistry, I will start Lost Without You! No worries!

* * *

Thanks so much for understanding guys! You're all great! Now, I'll be able to update more frequently and completely divulge myself in this story so that it can be amazing for you all!

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Here is the link to Lost Without You, which I am temporarily discontinuing:

s/8281532/1/Lost-Without-You-Renesmee-and-Jacob


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviews please(:**

* * *

"Mhh" I let out a soft moan of pleasure as Jacob lightly sucked on my neck, before moving his lips back to mine. We'd been making out all morning in a complete and total state of bliss. His hand stroked down my body as his lips moved fluently with mine.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob said, breaking away from our kiss, only to crush his lips to mine once more. I smiled while kissing him, but never let the kiss come to an end. I moved my hips so that I was now the one on top. Jacob and I had been wrestling for the upper hand throughout our entire make-out session. I couldn't deny the fact that I loved being on top. It was almost an animalistic sensation. However, when Jacob was on top of me, his body so close to mine, I had to stop myself from shuddering out of pleasure.

Jacob moved from laying down to sitting, moving me along with him. I folded my legs around him so that I could get closer. We never once broke our kiss; we actually increased the intensity. One of his hands was placed on the small of my back, pressing me to him, while he was using the other hand to run his fingers through my hair. In this position, I could clearly feel the hardened bulge coming from inside Jacob's pants. I couldn't resist my body moving slightly closer, in order to feel more of him. Our tongues danced while our bodies got more turned on every second. Jacob removed his lips from mine to suck on the side of my neck once more. He was probably trying to give me a hickey, not that I'm complaining. I arched my head back slowly and pressed my neck more into his mouth, loving the feeling.

"Bzzzz.., Bzzzz, Bzzzz." My phone let out loud vibrations to let me know someone was calling. Jacob and I continued our kissing and ignored the first three calls. When my phone started ringing for the fourth time, sadly, I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and slightly out of breath.

"Lace! Finally! Where the fuck have you been?" I heard Kelly ask through the phone. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving Jacob an annoyed look. He asked who it was and I mouthed 'Kelly' to him. He nodded and rested back against the headboard of my bed.

"Um, around." I said, not knowing how else to respond. If I told her about Jacob, she'd either: A- be mad that I had been spending so much time with him instead of her, B- go on a rampage about how hot he was, or C- be pissed that I hadn't apologized yet, instead, opting to spend my time with Jacob.

"Well obviously." She said, laughing. I rolled my eyes again. "So hey, Christian's having a party tonight! You in?"

"Actually Kel I-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 10!"

"What I was going to say," I started, not hiding my annoyance as much as I was before, "was that I already have plans tonight." Jacob reached for my left hand and gently ran his thumb along it before intertwining our hands together.

"Oh." She said, her voice getting quieter. "With who?"

"Jacob." I replied, no longer having the energy to make up a lie that she obviously would call my bullshit on.

"Really!" She practically screamed. I quickly moved the phone away so that it wouldn't blow my eardrum out. Jacob chuckled as he continued to watch me talk. "I knew something was going on with you! You're in love aren't you?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks when she asked this. Kelly was talking so loud that there was no doubt Jacob had heard her. It's not that I didn't have those feelings for Jacob; it's just that we technically started dating yesterday. I wasn't about to freak him out and throw the 'I love you' card around. Our relationship, though, _was_ progressing oddly fast as it was

"Listen Kel I'm busy. I gotta go." I said, trying to end our conversation.

"No Lace! You have to tell me everything! Did you have sex?" With that I quickly hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand, where it was before. I laughed and shook my head while making my way over to Jacob. Once I reached him I gave him a kiss on the lips, which was too quick for my taste, before settling down next to him.

"Well she's just a bundle of joy isn't she?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"That's Kel, sunshine and roses all the time." He laughed and moved his right arm to lay leisurely behind me.

"So. What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked, looking over at me.

"Anything!" I said enthusiastically. I was entranced by Jacob's eyes and the way he was watching me. He had a way of making me forget about all my problems and just get intoxicated by him.

"Hmmm." He said, thinking. "How about dinner?"

"Yeah." I answered happily. I moved myself closer to him so that I could wrap my arms around his chest and lay my legs across his thighs. He immediately moved his body to accommodate. It was as if we fit together like a puzzle. When he moved I moved, when I moved he moved.

"What do you want to do until then?" He asked, obviously hinting at something.

"I think we can figure something out." I replied seductively, before closing the distance between my lips and his for a passionate kiss. Not even a minute into our kiss, Jacob got a call. Unlike me, however, Jacob broke away after the third ring to answer. Duty calls, I guess.

"Seth. Is everything alright?" Jacob asked, clearly showing worry on his face. He listened for a while and would reply every so often. Was something wrong? Was someone hurt? I had no idea what was going on, due to the fact that I couldn't hear Seth on the other end of the call, so I only understood Jacob's questions and replies.

"Ok. I'll be right there." My face immediately dropped when I heard those words. I rested my back right next to Jacob's on the headboard, disappointed at the turn of events.

"Change of plans." Jacob said, ending the call. "There's a new wolf that just phased and I have to go help find him."

"A new wolf?" I asked, shocked and intrigued. "Who?"

"Layden Jord. He doesn't go to OCM, does he?"

"I've never heard of him."

Jacob nodded before continuing, "Apparently he changed, got spooked, and just took off running. A young, inexperienced werewolf running loose; not a good idea."

"I understand." I said to Jacob. Then, against my better judgment, I let out a stupid two-letter word that will haunt me while he's gone, "Go."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry it's just that I kind of have to. I'm the only one that can calm him down because Sam is unavailable and-"

"Jacob, really. It's fine!" I said, nudging him slightly with my shoulder.

He smiled and reluctantly got up off the bed. Once he was up he reached down and grabbed the sides of my face, kissing me once more. "Thanks Lace, you're the best." He said, winking at me.

"Did you seriously just wink at me?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"CREEP!" I joked, tossing one of the pillows next to me at him. He caught it in midair, right before it was about to hit him, and threw it back, laughing with me.

He went over to my window and opened it, preparing to jump out. "Oh," He started, turning back around one last time. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Are you sure you'll be done by then? I would hate for you to be away from your pack when they need you."

"Well I would hate to be away from you when I need you." He replied, causing a subtle blush to begin hinting at my cheeks.

"How about 8?" I asked, trying to come up with a compromise. "We'll have a late dinner."

"Do you not like me or something?" Jacob asked, joking.

"Hate you as a matter of fact." I replied, mocking him. "No, actually, I want your friends to like me. So stealing you away from them when they need you the most for a date night isn't exactly the best way to build trust. Oh, and a late dinner is more fun anyways!"

"They already like you." Jacob said, not missing a beat and seeming completely genuine.

"And I want to keep it that way! GO!" I yelled at him, laughing.

"Alright, alright." He said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Jacob swung his legs out the window, and then turned so that the front of his body was facing my house. "See you at eight." He said, never mind the fact that he was dangling from my window with only his arm strength holding him up. I slightly gaped at him, causing him to flash me a cocky smirk.

"Oh get out of here!" I playfully told him. Jake laughed before letting go of the window and jumping to the ground. I know it's dumb because he's a werewolf and all, but I couldn't stop myself from holding my breath until I was sure he landed safely on the ground.

* * *

The hours from the wee-morning to eight were passed short and impatiently. I completed most of the homework I missed, ate some fruit, and decided on an outfit. I usually don't take much time with clothes; I just throw something on and 'whela!' Ironically, though, the majority of my day was spent trying to find the perfect outfit. I felt as though my first date with Jacob had to be perfect. After numerous failed attempts, I decided on a casual sundress and flip-flips, with my hair in a messy pony, opting to keep my natural curls.

The last hour I waited I was lying upside down over a chair in my living room, with my head on the ground, while Kacey Musgraves was playing on my phone. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. "If you're ever going to find your silver lining, well yo-"

"Lace?"

"Fuck!" I yelled, popping my eyes open, scared shitless at the non-expected voice. I lost my balance, which sent my legs flying in the air, over my head. Next thing I knew it I was laying on the ground in a heap.

"Holy shit are you ok?" Jacob, who had startled me, ran over to ask. When he reached me I couldn't help but laugh. That was probably one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me, never-mind the fact that he probably got a nice view up my dress when my legs were airborne.

"I'm sorry, I knocked!" Jacob said. His face quickly turned from worry to relief when he saw me laughing and kissed my forehead, before laughing himself. He moved and lay next to me on the floor, so that we were both lying down, looking at the ceiling above us.

"You always catch me doing weird things." I stated mater-of-factly, looking at him. He smiled and laughed once more.

"Maybe that's because you do a lot of weird shit." He replied playfully. I couldn't help myself from laughing again, but threw in a shake of the head to keep some of my dignity.

"So how'd it go?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, we found him, but it took a while to calm him down enough for him to faze back into human form. And with Sam not there, it took a lot more time than it should have."

"Why is that? Is Sam like the MVP werewolf?" I asked, jokingly.

Jacob chuckled. "Not exactly. Sam and I are the chiefs, and it wasn't easy only having one to take command and aspire authority of Layden.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're the chief?" I asked, opening my mouth slightly to show my shock.

"Sam and I both are." He replied, laughing at my expression.

"I thought there was only one chief?"

"A couple of days ago you thought that werewolves didn't exist, and now you're going on a date with one."

"Touché." I replied, not knowing how else to answer, which caused Jacob to smirk at me.

"Well, we should probably get going, I'm starved." Jacob said, patting his stomach once before heaving himself up off the floor. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, freely excepting his offer to help me up. Any extra physical contact with Jacob is greatly accepted.

I got up and adjusted my dress, before making sure there weren't any bumps, at least that I could feel, in my pony-tale.

"You look beautiful." Jacob said, leaning in and lightly kissing my cheek. I smiled and frivolously blushed, getting used to the redness on my cheeks, considering Jacob made that happen a lot.

"Well thank you." I replied, smiling at him. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to get in my pants." With that, I ran away from him to the car, happy to find the passenger side window open. I hung onto the top of the car as I swung my legs over and took a seat. I looked over to see Jacob standing in the same place I left him, slightly gaping. I laughed and put my feet up on the dash. "You coming?" I asked impatiently. He laughed at me and nodded, shaking his head. He was in the car before I knew it, and we were driving away, singing to 99.5 like we've been best friends since forever.

Roughly a half hour later we arrived at our destination. I was pleasantly surprised at the place Jacob took me. It was a small little restaurant, right by the water. Lights shined in the night like stars, for they were draped all over the outside of the small, cottage like restaurant. I could see the view of the patio, where I could somewhat make out people eating, with lights also generously decorated around.

"This place is adorable."

"Just like you." Jacob mocked in a super high girl voice, which made me lightly elbow him in the side.

"Ow." I said, pulling my elbow back and rubbing it. "You said you were an animal, not a rock.

He laughed at me and widened his eyes vaguely; giving me the impression that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"You aren't a rock, right?" I asked.

"No Laycee I am not." He replied, smirking and giving me a smile as he held open the door for me to walk through.

I discovered that the inside of the restaurant was just as cute as the outside. It had a homey feeling and wasn't too fancy, but the dim lights and faint music made it very romantic. It had an ocean theme, with light blues, subtle hints of coral, and accents of sand everywhere. I immediately loved it. Jacob gave the hostess his name and we were seated immediately on the patio at a two-person table in the back.

"I must say, you really have out done yourself." I said with fake pain in my voice, trying to convey the fact that it was hard for me to admit.

"Just wait for our next date." Jacob replied, giving me a cocky smirk. I faintly raised my eyebrows at him, showing my interest.

Our waiter, Alison, then came to ask what we would like to drink. She was a prettily average girl, with blonde hair, brown eyes and a mediocre chest. She merely looked up at me when asking for my drink, but when she went to Jacob, she was at full attention. She asked him if he needed anything else while he was waiting. Yes, I believe she used the word "you"; hi, I'm right here. I even believe she winked at him.

"I'll be right back with your drink." She said, right to Jacob, pretending like I wasn't there. Jacob nodded, looking down at his menu. I'll give the man props; he never once looked the least bit interested. As a mater of fact, I reason he was trying to act extra bored to make her go away, which made me smirk. As she was walking away she pretended to loose her balance for a moment, "needing" to place her hand on Jacob's shoulder to steady herself. I opened my mouth in complete shock. It was one thing for her to flit with Jacob right in front of my face, but actually physically touch him. Hell no.

"Woopsie." She said, dramatically. I even think I saw the bitch bat her eyelashes.

"Are you going to go do your job and get us our drinks or are the customers suppose to do that now?" I asked, letting my jealousy and possessiveness take over my rational thoughts and behavior. The waitress looked at me, slightly shocked. She quickly moved her hand away and got on her way away from our table. I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair, not even trying to hide my distaste.

"Jealous much?" Jacob asked, chuckling.

"Of that? No." I replied bitchily. Jacob laughed and slightly rolled his eyes, displaying that he didn't believe me.

"I just hate sluts." I muttered, trying to find an excuse.

"You're best friends with one." Jacob responded. I looked up from the menu I was staring at to shoot him a death glare. He laughed and held his hands up. "Forget I said anything. Honestly, though, it's kind of cute that you're all possessive."

"Fuck you." I said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked down again to decide what to order.

I felt the familiar buzz of my phone vibrating in my pocket, and pulled it out to see a call from "Laycee my main BITCH" covering my screen. "Speaking of the devil." I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Kel I can't talk right now I'm at din-"

"Laycee." I heard Kelly whisper on the other end of the phone. Her voice sounded much like a child's and it seemed as if she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern flooding my voice.

"No, I- I- I'm- I- Can you just come get me?" She asked, her voice cracking on her last word, as I heard the familiar sound of my best friend's tears.

"I'm on my way Kel, don't worry." I said, not thinking twice.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Kelly's in trouble. I'm really sorry Jacob, but I- I have to go help her." I said, letting the remorse appear in my voice.

"Let's go." Jacob said, immediately rising from his chair to leave. I stood up as well, and followed him towards the exit. On the way out we bumped into Alison, with our drinks in hand.

"Leaving so soon-"

"Bye now Alison." I said in my best bitchy tone, before pushing past her, to keep my position behind Jacob. I faintly heard Jacob laugh from behind him. We quickly reached his car, and both got in.

"Thanks so much Jacob." I said, shutting the door.

"Sure thing. I like adventures." He said, lightening the mood.

I uncomfortably giggled, "Well get ready for an adventure Kelly edition." I said, mashing all the words together so that I was hard to understand.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, looking at me oddly from the corner of his eye.

"Oh nothing." I replied cheerfully. Please God, can she just be passed out, it would make my life so much easier. Dealing with a drunken Kelly is like dealing with a two year old throwing a tantrum, while puking all over you.

I gave Jacob directions to Christian's house, figuring that is where she'd be. When we arrived the party was in full swing. There were people already passed out on the lawn, girls doing penis shots with their tops off, and dancing, wait just kidding; dry humping, everywhere.

"Ugh." I said letting out an exasperated sigh. "This is literally going to take forever to find her."

"Come on." Jacob said, ignoring me. We both got out of the car and I followed Jacob as he went over to a keg not being used as a keg stand by a drunken teenage girl. He filled two red solo cups with beer and handed one to me.

"Um thanks?" I said, questioningly.

"If we have to be here we might as well enjoy ourselves." Jacob said, slightly guiding one of my hips towards him so that we were closer. I smiled and placed my hands on the top of his chest, slowly moving them up until they were on the sides of his face, and giving him a kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss, before I pulled away.

"But we can't forget why were here." I said, keeping one of my hands on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Find the drunk girl." He said sarcastically. Jacob gently reached for my hand still on his face, and entwined our fingers together.

I laughed but lightly shouldered him. "Jacob." I said, laughing, yet unsuccessfully trying to scold him.

"Come on." Jacob said, turning and pulling me, with him, into the base of the party. I took a gulp of beer, lord knows I'm gunna need it.


End file.
